The street rat's
by AnimeCrazy138
Summary: Levi grew up on the streets but grew up with a girl named Alice. As they grow up and both join the Scouting Legion after being in prison how will they work together. Will they discover feelings for each other? If they do will they be able to keep it a secret? This story is Levi x OC. It is rated for T for language and probably later violence.
1. The Scouting Legion

**Hey guys! So this is the first story I've done so please review so I know what you guys think. Just to let you know the italics are past memories and the regular text is in real or real story time. Please enjoy~**

* * *

_The crowd bustled and you couldn't seem to pick out a single conversation. Along the busy cobblestone road in the Dover district of wall Maria, which was a small town filled with farmers and merchants. A small young girl about the age of 8 years old walked hand in hand with her mother, a beautiful woman with long dark brown flowing hair and bright golden eyes. The daughter looked similar her long hair tided back in a braid a small strand of hair rests of either side of her head. A tall white horse trailed behind them the soft thudding of the horses hooves could be faintly heard._

_"Mama why do we have to give away Liliana?" The small girl asked sorrow seemed to overtake her face as she looked back at the sweet horse._

_"Were going to trade her so we can get some more food. Your father set up this trade and we cant back it down were getting a very good deal." She said simply as she carried on. Not long after did the two reach the small house toward the edge of their district. The small girls mother made the trade the horse for 3 chickens, 10 loafs of bread, and 1 pig. As the chickens clucked the two gathered the things the small girl carried the bag with the bread and the mother trailed the pig behind her in one hand, the chickens in a cage in the other. Black hair bounced as the two walked back threw the busy streets, they seemed to have gotten busier then they were before. Golden orbs darted to keep watch over a slightly dark area as they walked, something caught her attention. She stopped. _

_"Alice what are you doing? We have to keep moving if we want to make it home in time to make dinner." The mother said to her daughter Alice who stood there. A boy. That's what caught her attention. A boy about 3 years older then her black hair and dull blue eyes. He was dirty and you could tell he was living on the streets. A tight grip landed on Alice's wrist and she looked up to see her mom a stern look on her face. _

_"Don't look at him hes a street rat. You don't want to get involved with him. He wont last long." Her voice was cold but young Alice didn't obey her mother and kept looking back as she was dragged away she quickly tossed a small loaf of bread to the boy and smiled. A small smile was returned before her view was blocked and when it had returned. He had vanished. The girl looked a little disappointed for the rest of the walk back to her house. _

_"Mom do you think I can go out to play for a little in the town?" Young Alice asked once she and her mom had gotten everything settled back at home. _

_"Sure just be back by dinner." That was all Alice needed before she tore out the door. Even though her mom said not to. She wanted to met that boy. Just something about him made her curious. It had become a lot latter by the time she had gotten to town. The streets became almost silent and eerie as the small 5 year old walked down the street. Going back to the place were she first saw the boy, she looked around. _

_"Hello." A small voice sounded from behind her causing her to jump she turned around. The boy. _

_"Your the boy from before." Alice commented. "The boy I gave the bread to."_

_"I wanted to thank you for that. No one has every done something like that for me before so thank you." He smiled this time a lot bigger then earlier his eyes seemed to have brightened up. _

_"Your welcome! By the way my name is Alice, what's yours?" The girl asked her smile as big as his. _

_"I'm..." His voice stopped but he mouthed the rest._

* * *

I shot up sweat beating down my face. _Why do these keep coming back to me? _The small cell I was confined in brought me a small amount of comfort as I put a hand on my eye patch. "It was just a dream." Sighing in relief I got up, the shackles attached to my hands and feet rattled as I moved about.

"Ahh your up. Have a nice nap?" One of the guards at my cell asked. Over my 2 year stay in this place I became somewhat close to him and we became sorta friends. His name was Thomas Wilbur age I really could care less and a father of 3 children hes also a single parent.

"No. I saw it again. I..." The door opened and an officer entered the room outside of my cell. It took me a second before I recognized who it was. The newly appointed commander of the Scouting Legion. Commander Irvin Smith. His blue eyes seemed to pierce me as he examined me. My, once beautiful dark brown hair, was all tattered and disheveled the white dress they had given me was stained beyond belief. Bruises and cuts covered my body. And the once vibrant life-filled eye was dull and lifeless.

"I'm going to make you the same offer I made to your friend who was wise enough to take." Commander Irvin said as he made his way to my cell door keeping his eyes locked onto my one eye the whole time.

"What offer?" I questioned, curious to know more about it.

"Well, as you probably know the Scouting Legion is running low on soldiers and I have gotten permission from the king to offer you this. If you join the Scouting Legion the military will allow you to live like any other citizen and as long as you stay with the Legion you can keep your life style. Once you quit you will be sent right back here to your nice cozy cell. Actually I don't think its half bad in here since your small this must seem like a very large place."

"I'm not small but...I will accept your offer."

"Thank you for your cooperation with us Ms. Alice." He smiled looking at me and I squirmed under his gaze.

* * *

_"Levi." The young girl smiled hearing the boys name. _

_"Levi." She repeated thinking to herself. "You don't have a home do you?" He sighed and shook his head. Alice thought a second, "How about you come home with me! You can live in the barn up in the haylage. My parents never go up there and I can bring you food and water." The girls eyes lit up as she explained her 'plan' to the slightly older boy. _

_"Sure I guess." Was all he said before Alice grabbed his hand and started running dragging him behind her. Levi just chuckled lightly as he followed. _

_2 Years Later_

_2 years later everything was still going on just as the girl had planned when she was younger. They were older now Alice was 7 and young Levi was 8. Although not long after bringing Levi to the barn her parents found out and disowned her. Telling her repeatedly 'street rat's are nothing but trouble if you wanted to help one go ahead but now you can be one.' Not long after that she was kicked out of the home and wound up living on the streets with her only friend. Levi. They survived by stealing and stole only the essentials from different places. One night they would steal from the bakery the next would be someones house when they were out. Every once and a while they would steal a chicken from a farm for meet that would last them 2 days. But no matter what they survived._

* * *

"But even with you cooperating I need to take you out of the cell with hand cuffs so please place your hands threw the bars." I did as he requested and he led me out of the cell and into the outside world. At first it took me a few minutes for my eyes to adjust to the light outside so I had no idea were I was being led. I wound up in the girls locker room a woman standing there wearing a Scouting Legion uniform as well.

"Hello!" The brown-red haired woman run up to me looking me up and down. "Ohh I remember you your from that one court session with the two little thugs." The woman said adjusting her glasses on her face.

"Yeah I remember you to...You held me back so they could take my sight from me." I stated coldly bringing my hand up once more to my eye patch.

"Well lets not think about that. My name is Hanji and I already know who you are so you don't need to introduce yourself." Hanji said as she started pushing me toward the showers. "Alright so I have been given orders to give you a shower and for you to change into this." She smiled happily as she pointed over to the uniform on the benches that were in the room. With that she let me take a shower and get dressed quickly. After the uniform was put on I put my hair into its signature braid the two stands hanging on both side of my head. They had given me a new replacement eyes patch that required not string to go around my head.

"Ahhh you look so cute in the uniform! Your boyfriend will sure like it on you!"

"What?! He's not my boyfriend...just a close friend I grew up with." I said not being able to hide the ever-changing color of my skin.

"I don't know! I think your face says differently." Hanji moved up close to me getting in my face I slowly backed away.

"My face is just a face it has no emotions. Now come on lets go."

"Eager to see your boyfriend are we." With that I ignored her as we kept walking. This was going to be long and painful.

* * *

_"You two ain't getting away from me! Yeah hear me!" Levi smirked at that comment and whipped around._

_"I haven't even gotten started yet pretty boy." His voice was full of amusement. They broke out in a fight long story short Levi one and the boy in the gang wound up dead. _

_"Ah finally we got it. I hope our customer is appreciative of this." Alice said as she stared down at the dead gang members bloody body. _

_"They never are so lets get a move on." Alice nodded and she followed Levi. They were both now a lot older Alice was 22 and Levi was 25. Some people had questioned how they have survived as long as they have but they always found a way. A man bumped into Alice and she looked back at him he grabbed her by the throat. _

_"Give me the shit girl! I need it now!" Alice's eyes widened shocked by the actions of their client. It didn't take her less then a second before she flipped herself getting out of his grasp and kicking him in the face. Catching him off guard, he stumbled backwards giving Levi the opportunity to catch him from behind a knife to his throat. _

_"Were is our end of the deal." Levi growled the man quickly gave them the money they had requested Alice took it giving the addicted man what he wanted. _

_"You two stop right there! You are under arrest for the murder of over 16 people and the dealing of drugs and the involvement of gangs!" Before Alice and Levi knew it they were in handcuffs and being dragged down the streets by the Military Police. _

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading my first story! Please review and I can't wait to write the next chapter. See you next time~!**

**~Amaya**


	2. New and Old Friends

**Hey guys I'm back again! Posting 2 days in a row now. I really didn't think I would get this chapter up tonight but I did. ^.^ I hope you enjoy this chapter though it is kinda still in the introductory mode of the story and it's still introducing characters it will probably keep doing that into the next chapter. But while I'm at it I would like to thank these people who have either followed or favorited this story so far. **

**Samzombie**

**The Creator of Worlds**

**Eliera Calvetti**

**~Amaya out**

* * *

"_Order! Order in the court!" The judge announced. Loud chattering subsided and everyone's eyes laid on the judge. "I think you all know why we are here today. We are here to give judgment upon Alice Lockheart and Levi Rivaille on their crimes in the town of Dover on the wall of Maria. They are accused of the murder of 16 people the involvement of the distribution of illegal drugs and the involvement with some of wall Maria's worst gangs." Everyone's eyes turned to the center of the room were the two accused kneel before the judge down on their knees their hands behind their backs. The boys face remained calm while the girls face showed worry. The Military officers looked at them curiously as the court session went on. The two looked at each other and exchanged silent words of what they were to say before the girl spoke._

_"It is true we plead guilty on all charges." Her face was stern and serious before adding, "And you can make that 17 murders." Gasps and chatter erupted throughout the court. The judge had been taken aback by what the girl had stated. He coughed, "Ahh Alight then. Uh the boy shall be sentenced to life in prison...while the girl has been requested by the human experimental facility. Once they finish with her she will do her life in prison sentence." The old judge nodded over to some people waiting in the other corner of the room, his white-gray hair bobbing as he did so his grey eyes watched the people in the other corner cautiously as they made their way slowly over to the immobilized girl. Alice's eyes widened at this news and immediately tried getting out of the handcuffs around the metal pole that lay cold on her back. No one did anything as they watched her, almost all eyes seemed to have pity as they stared at the two. A blonde haired man with gleaming amethyst eyes filled with amusement and malevolence. His hands were behind his back as he stared at her. Once he reached her he knelled down to her level and he grabbed her face turning her face getting a good view of her. _

_"You'll make a fine test subject for me." His voice sent shivers running up and down Alice's spin as well as Levi's he couldn't bear to even look over in that direction. The man smiled and leaned in and whispered something in her ear before backing away slightly. "Alright get her for me."_

* * *

I can't help but admit it but, I'm really nervous its been 4 years since the last time I saw Levi. He doesn't even know I'm missing my left eye. They were going to be giving us special training because all of the new training corpse have begun and they want to get us on the field faster then 3 year since the incident in Shiganshina that had happened only a few days before now. I guess their just getting so desperate for soldier that their using prisoners. Well that's what I suspect anyway.

"Were almost there, you ready?" Hanji asked me as we walked through empty halls. I squirmed uneasily in my new outfit. I wasn't to tight pants and a shirt at all I was just used to wearing dresses and I felt somehow exposed. Our footsteps echoed down the empty hall as we walked.

"Not really. Would you mind if I asked you a question?" I asked looking over at her. Holding my left arm with my right, I looked from her to the tall brown boots that reached my knee.

"Well you just asked one but if you want to ask another go ahead." She said her brown eyes watching me with a friendly gaze to them. I could tell that she really wanted to connect with me in someway.

"Did you pick anyone else to join you guys or is it just us if it is why us?" I said it all came out really fast and all at once. Hanji just laughed.

"No actually we didn't pick anyone else. We only gave you the offer because somewhat of you background. I have a theory that the Commander is letting me test. My theory is that people who have the ability to kill humans may be able to kill titans even better. So far with some other inmates I have been correct with them though they died because of their own stupidity. I looked at your files from when they experimented on you and your brain activity and I knew that you were perfect for my little experiment. I knew that your friend must have been just as smart if not smarter then you and knowing what you two have done I know you two would be perfect for my experiment." Okay so maybe I was wrong with her wanting to try and be friendly with me but shes still nice.

"I see." After that the conversation stopped and we just walked more like she led the way and I walked into everything not paying attention. It wasn't before long before we reached the small training grounds Commander Irvin was already there with the small man I knew very well. Levi. Though I really shouldn't be calling him short when I'm 2 inches (5 cm) smaller then him.

"Ah I see you two made it here in one piece its nice to see you in a better condition Alice." At first Levi didn't even look at me until he heard my name. His head had quickly snapped to look in my direction his dark blue gaze just as cold as ever. Just by looking at his eyes he seemed more distant. When he saw the eye patch his eyes widened but said nothing just turned away. The whole day wound up being like that. Eye contact but no words were ever exchanged between us two. The only time I had spoken that whole day was to respond to Hanji and Irwin when they were yelling at me while I tried to learn the maneuvering gear. It all just came naturally to Levi but for me. No. Why is it always I cannot get a grip on anything I do. It took me 7 hours to get to use it like Levi did. We trained into the night and did night training. They told us they wanted to get us to fight within 3-5 weeks instead of 3 years like a standard trainee. By the end of the day we were both exhausted and we both showed it. Midnight was the time they let us off the hook and went with us to the mess hall even though it was after hour times the Commander had people stay behind just for us. Which was nice. After we had gotten meals they left me and Levi alone in the mess hall and went off to have a 'meeting.' We sat in silence for a few minutes before I broke the silence.

"I'm really glad to see that your okay and they didn't do anything bad to you."

"I'm not happy that they took your sight from you." He said back quickly. "I'm not happy that they experimented on you and god knows what they could have raped you for all I know! I guess I should be thankful that your still alive but I'm not. I've heard of what they do in that place and I'm so sorry thank you had to go through that." After that it went back to silence we finished eating and put everything away before going to the office Irvin said he would be in and got our new room numbers. Once we had them it didn't take us long before we parted ways saying a short goodbye and leaving. The room wasn't far from the place we separated and I wound up having a roommate.

"Hi I'm Alice uh I wasn't informed that I was going to have a roommate." I said sitting on the opposite bed the other girl was sitting on. The girl sitting across from me was really pretty she had shoulder length orange hair and shinning golden eyes just like mine.

"Oh so your Alice well I was told you were going to be here. I'm Petra. It's nice to meet you Alice. I hope we can be friends." She extended her hand and I took it.

"I hope we can be to." I smiled the rest of the night we talked silently when I told her of my past she didn't mind. It wasn't long before we both fell asleep. That night was the first night in 4 years I didn't have a nightmare from the past.


	3. Sweet Nights

**Hello again! Thank you guys for reading so far and thank you Creative Lunatic for following the story! So this time I decided to change my writing style because we started getting more into the story. I hope you all enjoy and please review! I would really like to know how I'm doing for this story so far. I am taking OCC characters for the small group that is going to go with Alice and Levi out I will be accepting 5 peoples characters. I hope you enjoy!**

**~Amaya**

* * *

It was around midnight. The wind rustled the bushes and swayed the trees. Owls called out and soar above and the moon served as they guidance. The stars shinned brilliantly reminiscing on all of the lives that have wished upon them. Every once and a while a star would fall granting all of the wishes of those who wished upon it showing them its grace and beauty as it fell from the stars and joined all those who fell before it. A lake not far from the barracks lay there in a silence as the wind danced along its surface creating patterns. The air was crisp and chilly as everything came alive after dark. Surfacing, scavenging, surviving. Little beam of lights glowed every once in a while in different colors but there were thousands of them they were red, green, yellow, blue. One landed on my nose and I smiled looking cross eyed at it for a while before it flew away to join its friends. I sat there under a large oak tree scrapes and scratches remain on its exterior from many of things. I watched as everything unraveled in front of my eyes. After being inside of a cell I was finally able to see the beauty in nature. My eyes were open and I could see that no matter what you are your always struggling to survive. After about midnight I had awoken from my slumber and stumbled out here just taken aback. The mountains ranged high trying to match the height of the moon. I had been training for a week now and progress was being made. Levi and I had started talking a little bit again. I really want to speak to him again. To be friends again to just be with him again. But, I'm pretty sure he did a lot of thinking while in his cell for 4 years like I did.

"Is something on your mind that your out here at night." Hanji stood their above me. I didn't even notice here while she had stood their.

"I was just thinking its nothing really important." My voice dragged on and I knew she knew what was probably on my mind. I had talked to her about it earlier the week after our first little discussion.

"Would you mind if I sat down here with you?" I shook my head and she sat down next to me and stared up at the stars. "Its a beautiful night tonight huh. The stars are always so pretty. If I was offered to be one I wouldn't give up the opportunity."

"I believe that there's a star the guides us inside of us inside of our heart." The moon could been seen from the reflection in my eye. The stars could been seen reflected in Hanji's eyes they shone and just made her eyes sparkle even more then they normally do. She nodded her hair not taking her eyes off of the sky.

"I would have to agree with you." After that we went silent all you could hear was the howling of the moon and the lonely cries of a wolf. A wolf traveling on a lonely road. Full of pain and sorrow. Sometimes I wish I could howl just to let it know its not alone in this cruel world. As time passed the sky became light Hanji and I fell asleep. The sky changed colors and the stars hid from the sun knowing they were to be out shined. The moon and sun changed positions as the black changed to an array of pallet colors. We leaned on each other our eyes closed and our breathing almost in sync. Commander Irvin strolled out to the training field, were we slept, to prep for our training. He stopped in his tracks seeing both of us leaning on each other asleep. A small laugh escaped his lips as he heard approaching foot steps. He turned seeing his second trainee.

"Do you think they slept out here all night?" Irvin asked his voice deep and friendly.

"I don't really care as long as they get up and work its fine with me." Levi shrugged as he walked toward the sleeping girls. Irvin followed him and the both stopped before them. Hanji's mouth was opened saliva was dripping down her face and snoring rather loudly. While Alice looked peaceful her eye patch wasn't on and you could see that her left eye was stitched shut almost as if she was a doll with a broken appendage.

"They both look somewhat happy." Levi knelled down and looked at Alice's left eye softly touching her face sure not to wake her.

"Its really a shame what they did to her face. She had such a beautiful face before it still is but not a pretty as back then." Levi spoke softly not wanting to wake her before he stood up.

"I can only imagine." Irvin said. "Why don't we bring them back to their rooms and take the day off. You guys have worked hard enough this past week so I think its okay to take a break." The commander stated as he looked down at the girls. Levi nodded.

"Thank you for letting us take the day off." As Levi said that he picked Alice up gently. "What room is she in."

"Shes over in building 5 room 15." Irvin said as he picked up Hanji. As he did that Hanji just had the weirdest expression on her face as she drooled all over the place.

After he got the building and room number he started walking carefully over to her room. Birds chirped a happy tune as they flew around chasing each other among the tall trees. Clouds covered the sun providing shade for everything. Butterflies landed gracefully along the flowers that aligned each building. The rare cherry blossom trees flowered and dropped the small petals that have fallen off showering the ground with the light pink beauties. It wasn't that long of a walk before Levi found the building and unknown Alice lay awake in his arms smiling to herself after peeking up at him. The room wasn't very difficult to find since it was the last one on the first floor. He walked down the abandoned hallway for now his footsteps echoing along the long stretched area. With his hands full he balanced her holding her with one arm and quickly knocked with the other. She wasn't that heavy but he found it really difficult to hold her with one arms. Petra had been worrying wondering were her roommate was and quickly jumped up in response to the knock on the door. She was up off of her bed just as quick as lighting would flash she had opened the door.

"Alice~!" Petra shouted for joy but was slightly confused when she saw a man standing there. But cheered back up when she saw her friend in his arms.

"May I come in?" Levi asked his voice cold unlike when he spoke to the commander. His expression displayed he was bored.

"Uh yeah sure go ahead." Petra moved aside and let him in. "Her beds on the left." She pointed to the neat and organized side of the room. Levi put her down on the bed and put the covers over her he sat on the side of the bed real quick he touched her face softly again and muttered something softly to himself. Watching her roommate as soon as Petra turned around he bent down and gave Alice a small kiss on the forehead before getting up and leaving. Petra turned around after hearing the door close and looked around not seeing the boy but saw her roommate sit up face redder then anything shes ever seen before. The orange hair girl quickly opened the door and saw no one in the empty hallways before closing the door and turning to her black haired friend.

"What did I miss that's making you so red, and who was that exactly?" The golden eyed girl shifted on her bed while Petra seemed to stare holes into her.

"He...was my friend I told you about...and...I think...he just kissed me." The girl covered her mouth at what she just said not sure what to do.

"Well what are you going to do?"

"Pretend that never happened so that he thinks I was asleep." Not that far away Levi was leaning up against the building trying to figure out why he did what he did. _Shes like my little sister I did that because I was just glad to know she was okay. But it doesn't matter because she wasn't awake. Right? _

* * *

~Time Skip~

Later that night as the sky turned into its iridescent looking glow soldiers and trainees made there way to the mess hall. People made groups as they sat down with people they knew just like in school. All except for the small table in the back reserved for the commander Hanji and his new trainees. They sat in the back laughing and joking with each other that night unlike the nights before when they would all sit there in silence because of the tension that could be felt around the trainees. They all laughed as they shared jokes and stories. _I'm so glad that Levi and I are back to talking. It just makes me happy to see him smiling after such a long time. _

As dawn approached they all got up and got ready. The light pink sky sighed as small gusts of wind blew around clouds scattered creating shapes and sliding throughout the sky. The night creatures returned to their place of stay to sleep for the day only to return the next night. It wasn't long before 7 that all 4 of the soldiers were out on the training field dressed and ready to go. Their 3D maneuver gear strapped to themselves.

"For today I want to take you beyond the walls to get first hand experience I know you two are capable since just in a week you have come very far. I have a feeling both of you will excel and at first you will be shaky and nervous so I am bringing a team to assist you two and help you out."

"Yes sir!"


	4. About OCC Characters

**Hey guys! I know that I didn't talk a lot about the OCC characters but today I'm gonna tell you a little more about it. I need characters for the small outing with Levi and Alice and I would like you guys to give me characters to help them out. These characters will also be seen throughout the course of the rest of the series. I would prefer these characters to be OCC and I will only be excepting 5. I will not update my story until Monday night so the dead line is Sunday night 6 pm est. If you would like to participate fill out the form I will have below and pm me it. I'm truly looking foward to the characters you guys will send me if you do send me some. You are only allowed to submit ONE only ONE character. Until then be safe and see you next time!**

**~Amaya**

* * *

**Character Form (Its kinda long but I will be using all the information)**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Small Background history:**

**Family (Put if dead or alive):**

**Skill at using 3D Maneuver Gear:**

**Titan Kills Alone:**

**Titan Kills with Help:**

**Would you mind if your character died at one point:**

**Relationship to Levi:**

**Relationship to Alice:**

**Relationship to Hanji:**

**Relationship to Irvin: **

**How many years in the Scouting Legion:**

**Character Personality:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Looks (Can be picture or description):**


	5. Soldiers

** Hello my fellow Anime friends! I am glad to present to you chapter 4 and because I did not get any OCC characters I didn't write a lot but, I will be accepting all OCC characters throughout the series. So if you wanted to submit one and didn't get the chance to well I will be accepting them all the time now. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter and I want to thank Pinkyderek, kivelasco1, haipa-chan, and Llamachickenpie.**

**~Amaya**

* * *

The sun shined down upon the bright and lively human colony. Children played in the streets, people talked, and laughed happily together. They all acted as if nothing ever happened to Wall Maria, continuing on with their lives. A cat dug silently in garbage cans in dark alleys the only thing that could be seen is their glowing eyes. Horses neighed softly as people tended to them.

"I don't have a good feeling about this. Not at all." Alice murdered to herself as she tightened the girth tightening the saddle on her reddish horse. She whispered even softer, "I feel like he just wants us dead." Sighing she stopped her thinking and patted the horse on the neck receiving a small snort from the beautiful creature.

"Did you just say something Alice?" Hanji appeared out of nowhere behind her causing the golden eyed woman to jump.

"No I'm just talking to myself." She sighed once more before mounting having a small difficulty swinging her right leg over the horses ass and onto the other side. The brown haired woman did the same thing she was smiling her glasses gleaming in the sunlight.

"About what? Come on you can tell me!" Hanji persisted.

"Well...uh never mind it's not important at all." Alice squeezed the side of her horse signaling him to move forward and she did so. _I'm not sure I'll be able to do this. I only have one eye. Is it even possible for me to try? _The small group of about 10 soldiers slipped out of wall Rose and into one of the sub districts that had been over run. Hanji stayed on Alice's left side, being her left eye for her friend. When they entered the small district it was empty nothing was to be seen, for the moment. Houses were crumbled and windows were in pieces. The clouds told stories causing the blue sky to smile down upon the soldiers. In the distance, loud thudding noises that got louder and louder with every second.

"10-meter class heading this way!" It wasn't long after that, that the large humanoid creature made its way here. Everyone instantly switched to their maneuver gear taking action against the creature. The herd of horses kept going and found a safe spot for themselves. Alice was a little slower the creature had come up on her blind side but she had heard it coming. Noticing Alice moving slower, Levi stayed next to her and helped her. The Titan was taken out quickly by Hanji not long after they were surrounded by Titans off all different classes. Every one who was on this small squad was able to hold their ground easily but, one seemed to be doing very poorly but, she stood her ground slightly unwavering from her positions trying her best to dodge and try to land an attack with half of the sight of others. It worked for a while but once she started getting a little cocky it all came rumbling down.

"Alice watch out!" Hanji screamed as the titan she was fighting thrashed his arm around in the small girls direction. The outstretched arm hit Alice sending her flying backwards into a destroyed house. A scream erupted from her throat as she caused the buildings wall to collapse on top of her. Hanji immediately took out the Titan she was up against and quickly reacted moving over to her. Levi was close in pursuit. Out of the rubble Alice moved parts of the house off of her standing up slowly, blood running down her chin as if she were drooling and blood started running down her face from the top of her head. Clothes were shredded and cuts were scattered about her small frame. She wasn't standing very long before her knees buckled and gave out from underneath her. Finally pain shot through her body but she resisted the urge to scream, instead she fought herself and stood back up by the time she had down that her two friends were by her side and she gave out succumbing to the darkness that greeted her, Levi catching her. It wasn't very long after that, that Commander Irvin ordered a retreat and the fell back behind the wall. Not many had been injured worst that had come out was one death out of all 10 of the soldiers that went. As the day went on the smiling sun turned dark and gloomy the sky lost its whimsical effect as its lullaby turned into a sweet nightmare full of terrors and monsters.

Alone in one room Levi sat next to the bedside of his old friend his commander standing firmly next to him. Both eyes were on the unconscious girl.

"I told you she wasn't ready." Levi whispered silently not caring if a reply was to be given.

"I knew you were and that's all I really needed to know. I gave you your end of the deal so you should be happy now." Irvin looked over at the short man who's gaze had shifted from Alice to him.

"You should have taken her out when I first requested. She would have gotten better training and if that happened she wouldn't be like this right now. If she had gotten that year and a half I had she would have been prepared." After that the room went silent for a few minutes. The eeriness of the silence calmed the small man down.

"Well I will see you at the dinner hall." With that Irvin left the room and closed the door with a soft thud. Levi collapsed into a chair by the bed and poked Alice in the cheek.

"I know your awake and heard the whole conversation so get up." As he said that the girl rose from her sleeping position and rubbed her cheek felling Levi's soft blue eyes watching her every move.

"Ow you poke hard."

"I also poked a bruise." He said before the atmosphere seemed to shift as his gaze hardened and she spoke.

"What did you mean by deal? I'm guessing I'm also part of it, wasn't I?" His head slowly nodded before he started speaking.

"We made a deal but its nothing you need to worry about but, you were apart of it. That's why your here." His blue eyes flashed as he watched her touch her head and retaliate once she felt a sharp pain. Alice's head was wrapped in bandages blood soaked part of it while she was redressed in a hospital looking gown. "You shouldn't try pushing yourself. You've been out for a while and I'm gonna have to talk to Irvin about your arrangements. I can't keep allowing you to get hurt like that...I..."He was cut off as Alice started speaking her voice smooth and confident.

"Ill be fine I just need to get used to this." She motioned to her eye, "Once I get the hang of it I should be good."

"I know but I still worry. You the only one I have left to count on so...don't die on me okay?" Alice smiled and nodded.

"Alright. I promise." She held out her pinky slightly blushing on her face and Levi sighed looking away before he took her pinkie in his.

"Ill keep your word on that." He said before backing out of their pinkie swear, shoving his hands in his pockets and crossing his legs. The thunder and lightning kept going on outside. Telling stories of the unknown and showing what beauty can be created out of the simplest of things and how the ugliest of things still have a beauty that very few know of. Only the ones that understood could see what this storm was telling a story of. Even with all of the rain and storm ahead every once in a while a little ray of hope that the sun will continue to shine will appear. Winds howled the names of the forgotten. The two soldier in the hospital room sat and talked to each other finding comfort in each others company. Smiles were on their faces as the talked as night emerged from the shaking storms.

"I think it's time for me to go but I'll visit you tomorrow." Levi said getting up and stretching his muscles out.

"Why...why don't you just stay here with me. I mean it is pretty late and I'm pretty sure it's a long walk from your place here so just stay...it will make things...easier." She stuttered slightly trying to find the right words. He rolled his eyes before walking slowly back over to the bed and sitting on the edge.

"Ill stay for a little but that's it and my place isn't that far its only a few minutes away so you shouldn't worry about me." Levi mumbled as he watched her get ready for bed she laid down and tugged on his jacket trying to tell him to lay down and he did so. It didn't take to long once the lights were out for Alice to fall asleep. Once she was asleep Levi soon found himself surrendering to the sleep that was tugging at him and fell asleep.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading this chapter. I know this chapter was kinda small and didn't go as I planned but I promise the next one will get better and because I was not able to make it long I had a little Levi x OCC moment or two in this chapter. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review, favorite, and follow!**

**~Amaya**


	6. First Mission Part 1

**Heyo! Whats up guys?! So this is the newest chapter as you can see. I was really excited about writing this one so I really hope you like it. Hopefully I can get part two out to you guys next Saturday. Yeah I'm gonna update every Saturday instead of what I was doing so I can focus more on the story and not rush with it. I have a very busy schedule between horse-back riding, girl scouts, and marching band. Actually last night we had our first football game and our half-time show was. AMAZING! I was surprised after words when the whole band made a circle around me and sang happy birthday to me. :) Today I am officially 15. YAY! Well besides that I want to thank every one who has followed and favorited this story!Thank you to: ChiiRulesTheWorld, Endance, GothChick88, KIVanimefreak, Mental Verin, Smiling Mona, haipa-chan, and last but not least inoblivionn. I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter just as much as I had fun writing it.**

**~Amaya**

* * *

After two weeks of being in recovery Alice was finally allowed to come back to practice. As the sun rose on her first day back on the job made the lad glow and shine for miles on. The sky was clear allowing the birds to fly ahead care free like always. Fall was approaching quickly, the leaves changing beautiful shades of red, orange, brown, and yellow. The air was crisp and the wind sung a small sweet melody. Alice moved around the forest using her 3D maneuver gear, her eyes closed listening to her surrounding like she had been ordered to a while ago. To her right a wooded Titan appeared making noises as if it were a Titan. She turned the direction of the Titan and went to strike using the sounds to guide her to the source.

"Now concentrate focus a little off of were the noise is coming from." Irvin shouted from down below watching her. He knew she had a little bit of an advantage on her side, only if she strengthened her hearing. The blonde man watched as she tried to kill the wooden creature but missed misjudging. After she swung and missed the next wooden Titan appeared doing the same thing as the last. She used her maneuver gear and swung over to the next titan repeating her steps this time, making a small dent in the padding. "Alright good your doing a little better you hit it this time just barely killed it." He spoke slight words of encouragement to Alice.

"This is defiantly a lot harder then I thought it would be." Alice stated as she swung back over to the older titan trying to pinpoint it's weak spot eyes still closed.

"It'll be easier when your eyes are open you will be able to see the cut sizes you make. This is just to help you be able to locate Titans on your blind side." Irvin shot back at her signaling for the next target to appear. As Alice swiped at the weak spot the next one popped up. This continued a few more times.

"Alright...alright I think you've almost reached your limit." Irvin commended concern in his deep voice.

"No I wanna keep going." She opened her eye to reveal her comforting golden orbs. "Let me try it a few times with my eye open." Alice insisted.

"Alright but just a few more times." He signaled for his men to start back up again. The first time around she did perfect but once one came to her blind spot she stumbled quite a bit. It only took about an hour for her to start getting the hang of it. Not long after that she called quits on the exercise for a while. Alice leaned up against a tree panting slightly from working non-stop.

"You did good let's go get some lunch and let you rest for a bit. Then we can get back to work." Irvin said as he started walking away while Alice stayed still were she was. Collapsing to the ground from pure exhaustion. The leaves that had fallen to the ground crunched underneath her, as she sat there looking at the sky like she had done before. She let out a sigh before getting up and starting to walk.

"You did a good job. A lot better then I would have expected." Alice jumped and turned to the direction were the voice came. A girl a little taller then her came out of no where. She had long black hair down to the waist and beautiful amethyst-white eyes that seemed to haunt her. "I'm sorry if I scared you. My name is Lilyann Ehn. I'm the one who created the little exercise that Commander Irvin is teaching you to help you."

"Oh it's nice to meet you, I'm Alice. Thank you for the exercise it seems to be helping me." Alice smiled but her smile faded seeing as how Lilyann didn't return the smile, she just stuck her hand out for a handshake. Alice slowly took her hand and shook it but not before observing the girl. Her face seemed to have the stern, nonchalant look Levi did but something was different. She looked as if...there was something driving her. You could tell from her slender frame that she was lean and muscular but not to muscular. The shirt she had on underneath her Scouting Legion jacket hugged her body but was still loose enough to move in.

"Why don't we go and get something to eat. I'm sure you must be hungry by now." Lilyann said as she walked pass Alice who stumbled before following the other girl. As they walked to the mess hall the walk there was long, silent, and a little awkward. The silence didn't really last long though.

"Hey Alice...Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"No go ahead ask away." The shorter of the two girls said looking over at the other girl.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you loose your eye?" Lilyann asked curiously. Alice tensed up slightly as she thought back.

"About 4 years ago I was arrested for some...stuff and the judge basically sold me to a human experimental facility were they took my eye as a sample." Alice responded her voice softer as if she were speaking in a whisper. Her voice was cold and didn't have the normal spark of energy.

"I'm sorry about that." That was the last thing that was spoken on their trip. The silence seemed to drag on forever but, didn't last as long as they had thought by the time they had got there. Hanji immediately came up and hugged Lilyann as her and Alice walked through the door.

"Your back early! I wasn't expecting you back for a while from your mission! How was it?" As Hanji and Lilyann chatted Alice went to the line and got her food before sitting down at the back table. Irvin and Levi were already sitting down at the table eating. She sat down quietly beginning to eat.

"I was thinking Alice, because of you eye that I shouldn't put you directly out on the front lines with me or other soldiers. Since I know you grew up on a farm I was wondering if maybe you will take care of the horses, Also make sure when we go on missions we have everything we need with us. What do you think about that?" Irvin said as he shoved the fork he had in his hand into his food.

"Uh I think that's a great idea thank you." Alice smiled playing with her food.

"But you will still have to train because you will come on missions with us. You need to know how to fight if you are every put in that situation. You will also be in charge of capturing titans for Hanji's experiments." Alice nodded hearing his conditions. "Good, also I need you to go into town to retrieve something for me. Levi will be going with you he knows were to go." The girl nodded once more as she placed some of the food into her mouth. As she did so Hanji and Lilyann came over to the table sitting down. Once Lilyann sat down Irvin ruffled her hair and she smiled slightly back at him.

"I'm glad to see your back and well I hope you had fun on your little mission helping out." Irvin said talking to Lilyann.

"It went pretty good I had fun helping some of the kids out. They were all so sweet." The girl responded back eating somewhat-fast.

"I hope the military police were fine with you helping out even though they were the ones who asked us for help."

"They were very kind to me and the other soldiers you sent down. Even though the kids were in shock we got some of them to smile and laugh, while some of the others were to scared." They both quietly chatted while Alice finished the rest of her meal. Levi stood once she had finished.

"Were gonna go now well see you later." He interrupted the others conversation before he started walking away Alice scurrying after him out the door along side him. "We'll take horses, it's all the way on the other side of this wall so they will be the fastest way." Alice nodded her head in understanding and walked with him over to the stables. There they got their horses ready and set out. Back in the mess hall Lilyann sat there thinking a little. Curiousness was written across her face as she tried to figure something out.

"Irvin why would you send Alice with him when you know he can handle it on his own. He's picked up things from this guy before so, why?" She questioned him looking at him trying to figure out what he was doing.

"The person they are collecting the item from is someone that she needs to deal with personally." He stated simply back as he gathered his things and walked outside with the two lady's. Just in time to see the two old friends set out on the girls first 'mission.'

Time skip 1 hour

"How much longer?" Alice whined as she repositioned herself on the horse standing up, allowing the horse to move more efficiently to catch up to Levi's.

"Not that much longer. Were almost there." Levi responded. You could tell by the way he was talking he was slightly irritated.

"You said that a half hour ago. I think we might be lost. Look." She pointed to a small old corroded statue. "We passed that like 10 minutes ago. I thought you've been to this place before."

"Only twice once with Commander Irvin and the second time with Hanji. This is my first time going without directions."

"Well then we should stop and ask for directions."

"No."

"Why not? Look were right next to a town if your not gonna ask from directions I will."

"You don't know who were looking for." They had stopped and continued to argue. As they fought the two horses nipped at each other and neighed every once in a while almost talking to each other.

"You wanna go short man!"

"Your shorter than me!" Not that far away an older woman in her early 60's couldn't help but over hear the conversation. Making her way over there she couldn't help but smile at the two. They reminded her of when she was young and youthful.

"Excuse me darlings? I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Do you need help finding someone?" The old woman spoke her voice delicate and light. When she saw the boys face she seemed to light up a little. "Oh Mr. Rivaille! It's just you I wasn't told you would be coming today."

"I would have thought my commander would've told you but I guess he didn't Mrs. Lockheart." At that last name Alice froze. _Lockheart...Mom?_

* * *

**Plot twist! (Kinda) Dun-dun-DUUUUUNNNNNNN. Well I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope to see all of your pretty little faces (?) again next Saturday. Keep on smiling and do good in school! Love you all!  
~Amaya**


	7. Unknown: First Mission Final Part

**So what up everyone! I know it is not Saturday but I had finished actually the day after I wrote the last chapter and I couldn't wait any longer! So no more posting on Saturdays I can't wait that long xD. But in this chapter there's a little 'date.' The only reason I call it a 'date' is well...you'll see. Thank you to: vivvy09, and ElucidatorHJ for Favoriting and Following. Thank you all for staying with me so far. I will be rewritting the first few chapters as time goes on but please enjoy this one as I finish the next chapter. 3 Have a wonderful fantabulous day today/tomorrow!**

**~Amaya**

* * *

_Last time on Street Rats _

_"Excuse me darlings? I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Do you need help finding someone?" The old woman spoke her voice delicate and light. When she saw the boys face she seemed to light up a little. "Oh Mr. Rivaille! It's just you I wasn't told you would be coming today."_

_"I would have thought my commander would've told you but I guess he didn't Mrs. Lockheart." At that last name Alice froze._**_Lockheart...Mom?_**

* * *

The older woman looked over at me looking me once over.

"What's your name? Your such a cutie pie. Is she your girlfriend Mr. Rivaille?" The old woman looked at both of us, motioning to get our horses walking to lead us to her house, we did just that.

"Oh uh my name..." Alice quickly thought of some names, "Melody, Melody Peterson and uh I'm not his girlfriend just a childhood friend." Her voice didn't waver as she watched her 'mother' walk ahead of them, leading them to their destination.

"Oh I see. Well it's nice to meet you Ms. Peterson. Your such a beautiful young girl. You remind me a lot of my daughter, thought I haven't seen her in a little over two decades." The old woman's voice seemed sad and longing, almost as if regretting something. With that Alice saw Levi look sideways at her. He opened his lips to say something.

"What happened to her? If you don't mind me asking, seeing as how old you are your daughter is probably around our age. Almost in her 30's now." Levi spoke his body movements moved with the horse's movements.

"She ran away with someone when she was very young. We searched for her but never found her." The two young adults didn't say anything and allowed silence to overtake their conversation. Birds chirped along with the sound of leaves crunching under the horses hooves. Heavy breathing escaped the horses chest from the hour long ride. Leaves fell from the trees dancing along with the small wind. It was around two in the afternoon and the sky was cloud free, the sun just a little bit away from the middle of the sky. The ride wasn't very long before they reached a small house in the middle of town. It was plain and ordinary just like every other little house next to it. Alice and Levi hopped off of their horses. Levi handed his horse to Alice.

"Tie them up. Then meet me inside." She nodded and looked around for a spot to tie the two horses up. While Mrs. Lockheart brought Levi inside offering him tea which he gladly accepted. After about 5 minutes of searching for a spot she finally found one tying each horse up.

"Alright! That should do it. Now you two stay here and...Hey! Ow!" As Alice began walking away her horse grabbed onto her braid pulling her back. "Let go of me! Landon let go!" The more she tried wiggling out of the horses grip the tighter he pulled. From inside the house the woman and Levi had heard the commotion and looked out the window. Mrs. Lockheart laughed at Alice watching her finally break free of the horses grip.

"Stupid girl." Levi mumbled under his breathe as he stood there in the window, watching her some back towards the house, his tea cup in his hand. As soon as Alice came into the house he gave his tea cup to her. "Relax, it happens."

"I know it does." Alice sighed in defeat taking a sip of the tea. Mrs. Lockheart getting a second cup to replace Levi's.

"I'll go and get my husband. You two sit down and make yourselves comfortable." As she left the room Alice and Levi sat down on one of the two small couches they had.

"Why do you think Commander Irvin sent me here?" Alice said softly leaning forward staring blankly into her tea. Her pointer finger rubbing the side of the cup enjoying the warmth the cup radiated, elbows resting softly on her knees.

"Maybe he wanted to show you they were all right." Levi responded not really knowing why and not really knowing what to say or respond.

"Or maybe he wanted to show me...never mind." She sucked back her words and sat back on the couch trying to sink into it. Levi watched her as she did so concern slightly hinted in his eyes, seeing her not being her peppy self. After she sank back into the couch Mrs. Lockheart came back the old man Alice knew well followed her. A package in his hand, which he threw down in Levi's lap. The package was thick and looked like papers were in it. The man was small yet large at the same time; crimson eyes lay in his head, black-white hair laid upon his head slick and smooth. A large fresh wound ran across his right cheek as if his face had been cut open by something. The stitching was neat and looked like it had been done professionally by a doctor. A scruffy beard-mustache combo gave an old man look to his face.

"I think that's all that your Commander asked me for this the last time he came by." Mr. Lockheart looked over at Levi his eyes scanning him. "Where's my package?" The old man questioned as Levi stood the one package he retrieved in his left hand. He pulled another package out of his jacket with his right it was small compared to the one that Levi received. This one also had paper in it.

"Information for information like always." Levi mumbled. After receiving his small package he smiled content until his eyes landed on Alice.

"I've never seen you before here. What's your name?"

"Melody Peterson sir." Alice formally said, before taking a small sip of her tea. After she said that the man shoved his face into hers examining her facial features.

"You don't look like a Melody." Alice sat there still just staring at him with her one eye. They stayed like that before Levi coughed and stepped in between them.

"Well I'm sorry sure but I am Melody. That's my given name." She growled slightly, sitting up now with her face in his.

"You sure look very familiar...have you come here before or somthin'? Ir maybe I've seen you somewhere?" He questioned still examining her.

"No I'm sorry I'm just a new recruit. Corporal Rivialle over here is just showing me the things I need to know, for now."

"You don't say...I could'a sworn that I've seen you before." The man thought.

"You said that the day you met me. Maybe your just getting old." Levi pitched in a careless look on his face like always. His tea cup empty on the table, Mrs. Lockheart filling it up. Mr. Lockheart leaning back out of Alice's face now glaring over at Levi.

"Hey! I am not getting old!" He snapped.

"Says the man with white hair and a nasty beard." Levi quickly came back. The old man sucking back. Puffing out his chest, trying to look bigger then he already was. His face growing red from slight anger. Alice and Mrs. Lockheart watched them both laughing lightly. The two men went at it and Alice, not wanting to be in the middle of their half-heated argument, got up and walked over to Mrs. Lockheart.

"Those two look just like when you two were fighting earlier. You were the only one who actually cared about the conversation." Mrs. Lockheart sighed a smile plastered onto her face.

"That's how it normally is with him. He look like he doesn't care about anything but, he does. His heart isn't cold like every one thinks it's kind, just some people seem to over look that." Alice said smiling watching Levi ignore the older man looking away as the man threw a hissy-fit in front of him.

"I can see that in him. He tries hard to hide it but I see it when he's with you his guard goes down. You two must have a pretty strong relationship." Alice nodded at her comment.

"I guess it is." Alice watched as Levi got irritated by the man standing in front of him, getting up making his way over to Alice.

"I think it would be best if we left. Come on _Melody._" Levi put emphases on her fake name as he grabbed her gently by the arm dragging her along with him to the door. Both of them placing their tea cups on the table quickly. Once out the door Mr. Lockheart sat down on the couch were they had been.

"What type of information did you request this time for your work?" Mrs. Lockheart asked coming out of the kitchen, after putting the two tea cups away from their visitors.

"I requested information about the whereabouts of our daughter and the street rat she helped as a child and who that boy was." He stated his fingers tracing the small bow of rope that held the package together. Pulling the rope, the wrapping came off revealing the papers and photos that were in it. The files of Alice and Levi were in there.

"Wait a second...Is that Melody and Levi...?" The old woman asked looking at the photos. She gasped looking through the prison photos and the experimental photos that were taken of Alice. Tears pricked her eyes, walking away quickly to the window to look for them and they were gone. Tears were falling silently down her face and quiet sobs erupted from her. Her hand clamping over her mouth. The man sat there silently in shock staring at the photos and files he held in his hand.

* * *

Once Alice and Levi got out of the house they quickly, made it to their horses. They mounted onto them after they had untied them. Quickly took off, knowing they had a long ride ahead of them. Even though it didn't feel like it, they spent about an hour and a half over at the Lockheart's house. Now had a hour ride home. Half-way through the ride as it started to get dark, they stopped in a small town to get the horses water and to let them rest a little. By this time it was around 5 in the afternoon and the sky had turned to dusk. The northern star barley noticeable in the still some what lit sky.

"Why don't we go and get something to eat while they rest?" Levi suggested as they tied the horses up. "It'll be my treat."

"I think that's a good idea. Thank you." Alice smiled and Levi just rolled his eyes as they left their horses, walking down the streets together. Not that far from were they tied their horses they found a small restaurant. The waiter seated them down by a window at the window they had a perfect view of their horses. The restaurant wasn't much it was lively with young people and seemed to be the hang out spot for most of the townsfolk's. People hung out drinking and cheering at the bar while others sat at the simple wooden tables eating food with others. Alice sat on the side were her good eye was facing the window while Levi was on the opposite side of the table from her.

"Levi." Alice said looking down at the table, focusing on a dark swirl in the woord. Her eyes not moving from the position she had them in as he looked up at her making a slight huh noise.

"The other night back in the hospital...You and Irvin were talking about this...uh deal. I want to know what you two made the deal about!" She said her eye now on him now. Her golden eyes set and determined to find out what it was though her eye were clouded with something Levi couldn't figure out. Levi let out a sigh.

"It's nothing that big you don't need to worry about it. It's my problem if anything." Levi said as he crossed his legs looking at the small menu the place had. Alice filled her cheeks with air puffing them out a little mad. She crossed her arms then sighed.

"I feel like in the past week when ever I bring this up you always seem to try and dodge the conversation." Alice complained slightly.

"Well like I said it's nothing you really needed to know. Do you trust me?" He questioned her eying her.

"Of course I trust you but-" Alice said as she was cut off by him.

"Then please...just trust me on this one." He looked at her his eyes sincere and his body language told her to do just that. To trust him.

"Alright I will." She gave a small smile towards him and he gave one of his rare smiles back. "But do you think that one day you'll tell me."

"Of course I will." He said simply she looked down at the menu. Not long after the waitress came and took their order.  
"Now that you've asked me a question. I would like to ask you one as well." His face become a lot more serious then it normally is.

"What is it?"

"I want to know...What did they do to you in the experimentation lab? Its fine if you don't answer...but I would like to know."

"I'll tell you later...once we get back. Is that okay?" Alice said playing with the straps on her pants for the maneuver gear.

"Yeah that's fine." They sat there for a little in the silence looking at the horses as they drank they ate some hay one town resident had brought them. Kids that were out with their parents took a second and just stopped looking at the two horses. The kids would break free of their parents grip, running up to the huge creatures in awe. Some would even come back with some carrots or apples to feed them. At one point Landon grabbed a kid by his shirt, bringing him off the ground. The kid had then slipped out of his shirt and ran to his parents, who got the shirt back. They didn't even notice but while they were watching the kids have fun around their horses, their food came and sat waiting in front of them. Levi pointed it out about a few minutes after the food arrived. The two ate in silence listening to the loud people around them talk about their various issues or talk about them.

"Wow that girl over there is really pretty. Do you think if I ask her out I would have a shot?" One man said his friend laughed.

"No way man! She's with a guy here and...wait it looks like she's with the Scouting Legion!"

"Really no way! And the guy shes with...black hair, blue eyes, short...Do you think he's the newly appointed Corporal! He's a lot cutter then I've heard!" A girl this time spoke. All eyes in the place seemed to be on them.

"If that girls with him she must be high up! Or their dating!"

"Alice! Levi! Found you!" A voice pierced through the rest of the crowd. Every one in the bar got quiet as someone approached their table. "So this is were you two were. Commander Irvin was wondering what could have taken you so long. I've checked every town and once I saw your horses I knew you were here." Alice and Levi looked up to see Hanji standing in front of their table. Alice jumped a little in surprise coughing on the food that was in her throat. "Would you mind if I join you two?" They both shook their heads and she sat down with them picking off of Alice's plate. "So how long were you guys over at the info guys house?"

"About an hour." Alice said finishing up allowing Hanji to eat what she didn't. Levi took care of the bill, while Hanji asked Alice about what she thought about the information guy.

"Wow...Do you really think they might be your parents?" Alice nodded as the three of them headed out of the restaurant. Levi following behind the two girls, bored.

"I think they might be...they look like them and they have the same last name but, they told us their daughter ran away. We also know that shes around our age so...maybe they are my parents." Alice said as she made her way to the two now three horses.

"I don't think that really matters they could be lying to you about their daughter running away." They each mounted onto their horses and people watched them as they moved out of the town and headed to their base. Kids waved goodbye to the soldiers, some even screamed. "Bye horsey's!" Hanji and Alice laughed and waved back to the kids. Levi looked annoyed while he rolled his eyes and sucked his teeth. Once they left the town they made their way back. The trip was silent all except for a few conversations here and there about the oddest of things. When they got back to base it was around 7. By then night had fallen and taken over the sky. The moon was in its crest form shinning above the star less sky but full of white clouds that glowed from the moons gray rays, illuminating the night. The base quiet and peaceful. Owls could be heard hooting in the trees above. Irvin immediately came out, greeting them. The three soldiers dismounted leaves crunching underneath their feet. Levi gave Irvin the package of information he had wanted.

"Thank you. I trust everything went smoothly, did it not?" Irvin asked.

"Yes everything did. I'm sorry we got back later then expected we let the horses have a small break." Levi responded as he walked to his horses stall.

"I see well great job. I'll see you all in the morning." With that the Commander left the three alone. The sky was dark and candles illuminated the walk paths and stall doors. Each soldier took their horse in and cleaned them up before heading to their dorms. Alice was the last one out, taking her time with grooming her horse in the beautiful night air. As Alice walked back to her dorm room she was grabbed by the wrist and turned around quickly. Levi stood their gripping her wrist.

"I think it's about time for you to answer the question I asked you earlier."

* * *

**So next chapter you guys all get to hear about the experimental lab! Yay! I'm actually almost done with the chapter so I'll post it when I'm done. Thank you all for reading! Favorite, Follow, Review, Read! See you all next time! Love you all! 3**

**~Amaya**


	8. Experiments

_****_**Hello my amazing peoples! Waz up! I am so happy to be posting this next chapter. I know it took me a while but I got it up. After I had posted the last chapter I had worked on this one and finished then the next day I realized I didn't save it and had to restart. :p But I finished it yet again and here it is. I would like to thank everyone who has been following and favoriting I would love to list everyone but I have to do homework so I shall do that next chapter. Well enjoy and I will see you once more once you are done.**

**~Amaya XOXO \(^.^)/**

* * *

_**Last time on street rat's**_

_"I see well great job. I'll see you all in the morning." With that the Commander left the three alone. The sky was dark and candles illuminated the walk paths and stall doors. Each soldier took their horse in and cleaned them up before heading to their dorms. Alice was the last one out, taking her time with grooming her horse in the beautiful night air. As Alice walked back to her dorm room she was grabbed by the wrist and turned around quickly. Levi stood their gripping her wrist._

_"I think it's about time for you to answer the question I asked you earlier."_

* * *

"Oh yeah sure. Why don't we go over by the river instead of my room. I'm pretty sure my roommate doesn't want to hear this stuff." Levi nodded understanding following her as she dragged him. She took him over to the river a little bit away from the dorms, onto the small bridge. Alice hopped up onto the bridge ledge and sat down on it patting the seat next to her for Levi. Levi hopped up and took the seat next to her. Their legs dangled above the river. She looked up at the sky her eye sparkling with small tears.

"I really hate thinking about everything that happened back there but, I know you deserve to know." Alice looked back at him tears already rolling down her face. "I was only in the experimental labs for a year and a half but, in the year and a half I was there I've seen so much I wish I hadn't." As she spoke she brought her knees to her chest placing her chin on her knees. Levi felt his heart churn feeling sorry for the girl and what she had gone through, wishing it was him in her shoes. "The thing is...they didn't conduct any experiments...on us...but, enjoyed tor...torturing us. The...they all knew that...when they sent...me...there." She hiccuped in between words as she started telling him.

* * *

**_((Alice POV)) _**_**This is 4 years before wall Maria fell and 4 years before were our story is taking place after she was taken prisoner after her murders**_

_The cold hard ground seemed to be the best place to be in this hell hole. Somehow it gave us all comfort, more comfort then laying on a metal table, bright lights shinning on us from every direction. Leather straps would tie you down as crazy people would surround you poking you with everything possible. The metallic smell of blood always seemed to fill the air. Every now and then the smell of decaying bodies alerted you of what just lies ahead. My body was numb I couldn't feel anything from all of the drugs they had implanted within me. None of them were meant to be mixed together, leaving my body unmovable. No matter what I tried my body wouldn't respond. As the man who took me to this retched place moved towards me sharp objects, that my mind was to frantic to name, were in his hands. The creepy smile the always seemed plastered on his face grew larger. _

_"Your my newest edition to my collection. I will be sure to give you the full experience." His voice was soft yet menacing at the same time, his glasses gleaming in the many lights focused on me. People in the shadows watched in horror as the man before me claimed another victim. I felt as the scalpel in his hand met my skin tearing open my stomach. The cut was deep, blood went every where splattering back onto him. My screams echoed through the whole facility. The man quickly muffled me with old moldy rags. I...was his new toy...what this man did...was sick...and the government...thought it was just experiments...how?_

_"You my darling...have such beautiful eyes...I love the way they just seem to sparkle." His scalpel was now under my eye tracing lines on my face. "One here...one here...oooo and one here. Fantastic!" Laughing he clutched his sides. Tears slid down my face muffled cries escaped my lips. Blood dripped down into my left eye enabling me to see anything he was doing on that side of my face. My body may have been numb but I can still feel everything he was doing the pain was to great. Little did I know he moved the scalpel above my eye._

_"Finally I'll be able to get a DNA sample from you. People normally like finger prints but I think the eye is the best." The man then bared the scalpel down into my eye. Tearing the colored part and the pupal out. Screams erupted my throat barley able to be contained by the moldy rag. My hands gripped at the table, my nails scraping along the metal._

* * *

As Alice told him about her first day there Levi felt sick to his stomach. His hand covering his mouth, the other holding his stomach. She explained it in such vivid detail it made him feel sick. Yet she just explained it as if it were normal, even though she knew it wasn't.

"As...time went on there...everything seemed to be a routine...I made friends there...some never made it...some are still recovering. We were all condemned there...trying to break free...everyday. It was truly...hell on earth."

* * *

_**((Alice POV)) Almost a year after being brought to the 'experimental' lab**_

_"Come back here you two!" We didn't pay any attention to what he kept screaming as we navigated through the labyrinth. All we knew was it was underground, not were the exit was or how to find it. I looked over to the other girl and the boy that I had embarked on this 'mission' with. We soon came to a dead end._

_"What do you think we should do?" Rebecca the girl next to me asked her purple eyes were widened with shock. I looked around and found an ac vent and pointed upwards. _

_"Ill lift you up the most important thing is that you two get out of here." Lance said as he got on his knee patting it to lift one of us up, his sandy blonde hair sticking to his face from sweating._

_"No Lance I think you should go your the weakest of the three and have been here the longest." I responded quickly. He went to speak and I silenced him. "Your going. I'm the strongest, I also haven't been here as long as you two." Even though we were all basically skin and bones from being starved but, it wasn't new to me. It worked that way when I was on the streets._

_"Will you be alright here by yourself Alice?" I nodded though, I wasn't so sure about it. _

_"Ill be fine. I'm sure there will be another riot or something soon and I'll make my move then." She just nodded as I lifted her up and she took down the cover crawling in. Lance looked out for the guards. Once Rebecca was in, he quickly came over and I lifted him in. Footsteps started approaching. A gun resounded. Lance fell from his position that was half way into the vent. Falling right before me. His green eyes wide open in horror and shock. Blood leaking from his heart, the life sapped instantly out of his eyes. _

_"Lance!" I screamed hoping to distract the guards so Rebecca could get away and she did. The vent had already been closed, a small shuffling sound could be heard from the vents but, they didn't mind. _

_"Alright! Put your hands up!" The gun had shifted over into my direction and instantly my hands went up. There were three guys. All of them looked the same to me, I could never tell anyone apart in this hell hole. Well having no lights and them wearing all of the same stuff you could see how hard it was to tell the difference. One of them came up to me and handcuffed me. They guided me along the unforgiving hallways. As we delved deeper into the halls the guards seemed to get lost._

_"I think we go this way." Guard one said as he looked at a small map a candle under it so he could see it clearly. _

_"No no no we have to make a left." The guard holding my hands said as he drifted slightly away from me. The last guy kinda just stood there in front of me wondering what to do. As he did that I quickly wrapped my cuffed arms around his neck, holding the linking chains choking him. The other two turned around to him choking._

_"Let him go!" Guard one yelled, his gun back at me the second guy drew his gun as well. _

_"Well let me out!" I erupted glaring at both of the men. I pulled back on the chains choking the man even more, his hands coming up to the chain tugging at it. That only caused me to pull back even more. _

_"You bitch let him go! If you let him go now we will be able to save you."_

_"Bullshit non of you can save me even if you tried. You guys have all spiraled me into a place I never wanted to go. I could have stayed on the streets fighting for my life and it would still be better then this!" As I got more and more heated I pulled the chain even further back in the middle of my sentence I knew the guy in my 'arms' was dead. I let him fall to the floor with a loud thud. Immediately the other guards started shooting. I wasn't able to prevent getting hit by the bullets that were sent my way. One came from my left side, which since the first day I've been here I haven't been able to see out of it, the bullet penetrated my arm. The other one came straight at me tearing straight through my stomach. I fell to the ground but only for a brief moment, in that moment I grabbed the gun, of the man I killed and shot the others directly in the chest. They both collapsed in heaps on the ground. I slowly stood leaning against the wall for support._

* * *

"Not long after I killed the three guys I was found, yet again. This time I was taken back into the experimental center...they tortured me there repeating the same phrase...'you can't escape, we will only find you.'" Alice mumbled as she kept telling her story. "After that they treated me even worse then they did before."

"And Rebecca?" Levi asked looking over at Alice.

"They killed her...She took a wrong turn fell down the ac vent and...was tortured to death. I guess I got off lucky though at the same time I wasn't...They tried there hardest to get rid of me but no matter what they did, I was stubborn and refused to give up my life...Most of the other people in that place were missing hands, feet, legs, arms, tongues, you name it it was lost but, I only lost my eye. While others lost multiple things...They used every torture method in there books on me: gas chambers, they placed me in a coffin of spikes for hours, the chair of torture, or anything that seemed to catch their interest. Some times they would just suspend me in the air and let me hang there for days. But I always pulled threw because I knew at the end of all the pain and suffering...I would find my happy ending just as-"

"Just as a rainbow comes after the harshest of storms. There's always a spark of hope even in the worst of storms were a rainbow may never be found." Levi finished her sentence for her. "I remember when we were kids, and we were stealing from the old woman. When she gave us what we wanted and told us that."

"She really believed that our life would be good in the end." Alice commented looking down at the water. Small ripples formed as frogs jumped in and out of the calm smooth water.

"We can always make it good if we try hard enough." He said looking over at her drawing his eyes away from his hands. Alice noticed his eyes set on her from the corner of her eye. She looked over and smiled. Levi couldn't help but smile back at her, his face lighting up and looking softer then it would then around others.

"Almost 6 months after the incident I was rescued by Commander Irvin and Hanji. They rescued me and everyone else there. There treated our injuries and allowed the courts to put us were we were supposed to be. They were the ones who sowed my eye up and put a patch on it. So many lives were saved by them and others that helped. I'm so grateful for them, I am truly in their debt." Alice said moving her eyes up to the sky like she did in the beginning of their conversation. The moon was almost in the middle of the sky and constellations glowed brightly guided the way for misguided souls. The clouds that had once covered the sky had moved away, clearing the sky of all misfortunes.

"So if I remember correctly your birthday is coming up in the next month." Alice said changing the subject to a more happier one then the previous topic was. Levi sighed slightly.

"You still remember huh? After all of these years." He chuckled slightly. "You've always had the best memory of the two of us."

"Yep and I'm already planning on what I'm gonna get you. I have to make up for these past 4 years."

"No you don't I really don't even need a gift."

"Yes you do! Your gonna be the big 3-0. Another year over and a new year will start. Hopefully it will be better then the last." Alice she smiled once more unable to keep the smile off of her face. The tears that once stained her cheeks had disappeared, replaced by a grin the could cure the darkest of worlds.

"There's no way it couldn't be better then the last." Levi watched her as Alice brought her legs down off of the ledge and dangled them over the water. Her boots barley skimming the water. "Alice...I'm really glad that you told me what you did. I know it must have been hard but, I know your a strong girl. You've been through so much...all because you helped a stranger-"

"And helping that stranger was the best thing I could have ever done. I made a very valuable friend, with a bond that is almost unbreakable. Sometimes I ask myself if I made the right choice but, not matter what I always come back with the same answer. Yes. I would have my life no other way. Our paths were destined to cross one day."

"Alice..."

"I'm just glad that day came early. Even though I was young I still knew what I saw doing. Nothing would ever change that." Alice started getting up and stretching her muscles. "Now I think it's about time we head back. It's been a long day and I'm pretty sure it's midnight." She pointed up to the moon which was now about in the center of the sky.

"Your right..." Levi said getting up and starting to walk off.

"Hey! Wait for me! Don't leave me alone in the dark!" Alice slightly yelled panicked as she ran after him sticking close.

* * *

**Hey guys so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! So favorite, follow, review, and send me OC's! So I was thinking of making the next chapter a music chapter. You know were I tell you what music to play during certain sections and blah blah blah. Well if you think that's a good idea comment of PM me. If I get 10 people who want a music chapter I shall do that. Until then I will see you my fellow Scouting Legion brother/sister.**

**Amaya Out **


	9. Feelings? Part 1

**Hello! Im soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I've been so busy with school, marching band, and horseback riding. I even started taking duel enrollment (College and high school at the same times). But I am soo happy that I know have this out. I don't know when I will update after this but I will try and make it quick. Thank you for following and favoriting! I do not own Attack on Titan or any characters that are mentioned in here beside Alice. Shes mine! :) **

**~Amaya**

* * *

_Last Time on Street Rats_

"_I'm just glad that day came early. Even though I was young I still knew what I saw doing. Nothing would ever change that." Alice started getting up and stretching her muscles. "Now I think it's about time we head back. It's been a long day and I'm pretty sure it's midnight." She pointed up to the moon which was now about in the center of the sky._

_"Your right..." Levi said getting up and starting to walk off._

_"Hey! Wait for me! Don't leave me alone in the dark!" Alice slightly yelled panicked as she ran after him sticking close._

* * *

The sun shone brightly into the girls room as the two sleepily rose. The red haired girl was the first to start getting dressed, looking over to her roommate.

"Alice you came back really late last night. Is everything okay?" Petra spoke looking over to the one eyed girl.

"Yeah everything is just fine." Alice smiled as she stretched her muscles before getting out of the twin sized bed. She slipped off her pajamas, replacing them with her uniform. Sitting down, she started strapping the straps onto her legs and her upper body. She placed the eye patch gently on her face. Petra watched her a little curious, knowing something was on her mind, but decided to ignore it. "Yes! Alright time to go to breakfast." Alice said as she grabbed her jacket. As she reached for the door it burst open, the brown haired woman standing there wide eyed a large grin on her face.

"I saw you last night you little girl!" Hanji practically screamed causing Alice to stumbled back and falling onto her bed. The wide eyed woman took this opportunity and jumped onto her straddling her in the bed. "What were you doing with him late last night. I hope you two didn't have a one night stand." Alice turned red as the girl started talking.

"No! It was nothing like that! We...We were just talking that was it! I swear!" Alice pleaded as Hanji pinned her completely to the bed.

"Uh huh I don't believe you!"

"That was all I swear!" Alice struggled as she tried wiggling out of Hanji's grasp. Petra just slipped out of the room not wanting to get involved with the two nut jobs.

"What was the last thing I saw as he walked you two your dorm! Huh you gonna call that nothing!" The girl turned an even greater shade of red as she tried even harder to get out of the other woman's grasp.

"That is none of your business! That is between me and Levi!"

"Ha so something did go on! I want to know! Details girl! I saw you kiss him!" Hanji demanded.

"Hanji please let go of me...your hurting me...I don't want to tell you." Alice stopped struggling and put on an innocent face hoping she would be let go. "I don't...please don't make me." Hanji let up slightly on her grasp, and quickly jumped off of her once a loud cough sounded from the door.

"If I'm interrupting you two...we can leave." Irvin stood there in the door next to him stood the short Corporal. Both of the girls turned red Alice was a new kind of red since she was already red.

"We-We weren't doing anything! I swear!" Hanji exclaimed her hands flailing in the air. "Alice asked me to do it!"

"What?! I did not you barged in my room and pinned me to the bed! Don't you dare tell them I asked you to do that to me!" Alice countered pushing Hanji off of the bed.

"Well...uh Alice you are going to be training in hand to hand combat today. Levi will be teaching you. Hanji...I would like to speak to you privately. After I speak to her I will join you two." As Hanji walked out of the room following Commander Irvin Alice stuck her tongue out at her like a child. Rubbing her wrists that were slightly red, she picked her jacket up from off the floor. Alice slipped it on ignoring Levi and his unamused look.

"What the hell was that all about?" Levi questioned as Alice joined him out in the hallway, closing the door after herself.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Alice said her face had now returned to its natural color. The man just rolled his eyes.

"I never thought of you being a catcher, my bet would have been on you being the pitcher." Alice's face grew red once more she smacked him in the arm."I'm just kidding!" He rubbed his arm where he was hit, slightly laughing. "Lets just hope your hand to hand combat hasn't gotten rusty, which I don't think will be a problem though."

"I don't think it has but, it has been a while." Alice commented as the walked side by side together down the long continuous hall. In the background you can hear the soft voices of Hanji and Irvin speaking. The couple paid no attention to the voices behind them. As they walked outside you could hear the loud crunching of leaves beneath their feet. Bare branches that were once covered and beautiful at one point, became even more beautiful showing off the life that lived beneath the old leaves. Bird nests rest on branches in the bare trees, feeding their young chicks. The two young adults instinctively walked to the training grounds like they have done every morning since she had gotten their. A young boy was already standing their training on a training dummy. His light brown hair shinned and glistened just as the sweat on his body did as he moved. Eyes just as golden as wheat stared with a fierce determination as his body swiftly moved into the next fighting position. Alice stood there for a second just watching the boy.

"His name is Zane..I believe. I've only met him twice before but have never spoken to him directly." Levi answered the question Alice was asking in her mind, nodding after getting an answer to a question she never asked. "Alright lets not focus on him. Focus on me alright. I'll give you the first move." Alice smarter then that she knew that even though he said she was gonna get the first move she was but not on offense but on defense. That she was right about as soon as she got into some sort of stance he quickly made a move. He was fast but she knew what to anticipate. Levi's first move went for the back of her legs to knock her on the ground she countered his first attack by simply jumping and bouncing off of his right shoulder with her hands. Balancing there for a small second before she quickly flipped off landing and easily balancing on her feet. Quickly Alice went and moved her arm to try and flip him back he beat her. Flipping around faster then her, doing what she was planning on doing. His right arm wrapped around her neck and his kicked the back of her knee like he planned earlier. A loud thud sounded as Alice hit the ground hard. She just laughed, gaining weird stares from Levi. Zane became distracted by her laugh and look over in their direction.

"Your a crazy one." Levi held out his hand which Alice happily accepted pulling herself up. "No one gets beat to the ground and then starts laughing. Did something last night jumble your mind?"

"Well of course something did! But, that isn't why I laughed!" Alice chirped happily.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Levi said preparing to go into a starting stance. The girl let out a small little giggle before her face turning dead serious.

"I'm done with warm up now. Time to get serious." Her golden eyes flickered not wavering watching her friend. A small breeze swept through as the stared at each other. Alice this time was the first to make a move. She was fast but, Levi anticipated her. As they started to fight, it became unclear who made which move. They moved swiftly each attack was well countered, unlike their small match before. Knowing the one who messed up or took a wrong turn would sure be the one to loose, they put in there all. Zane stood off in the background watching them amazed. He could tell that with every blow they didn't hold back, the two fighting already carried bruises withing 3 minutes of fighting. Though it didn't last very long until Levi was knocked to the ground when Alice kicked him. Not being able to regain his balance he fell. Landing harshly on the floor from the power of the kick, he just laid there and sighed.

"Good job. Though I am surprised you beat me since its been a while since you've spared with anyone." Levi said as he picked himself up, as Alice fell to her knees breathing heavily, her hands resting on the dusty ground. The blue eyed man sat down next to her breathing heavily as well.

"I didn't expect to be this out of breathe just from a few minutes." Alice said leaning back and falling back. She closed her eyes allowing the sun to bathe her in warmth.

"Miss Alice!" A young woman came running over out of the blue, causing Alice to look up and Levi to look back. "I have a package for you. Were not sure who its from though." The woman appeared in front of Alice then dug through the satchel she had on her shoulder that rested on her side. Her uniform gave away that she was part of the scouting legion. The blonde haired woman ruffled through her satchel and pulled out a somewhat large box. "A man came here earlier and dropped it off. Oh and then I have a letter for you Zane." She said running over to the boy on the other side who had gone back to training.

"What do you think is in the box?" Levi questioned taking it from Alice and examining the box.

"Well if you wanna know then open it, I'm actually really interested to know whats in it." Alice looked over his shoulder as he opened the box. Inside of it was a small mahogany, music box.

"That's weird..." Alice looked closely taking the music box from him. "There's something engraved on the top." The writing on the top of the box was very small, as if it weren't meant to be seen. Her fingers brushed against the writing feeling the grain.

"The boy from back then will soon take up the sword. Those who lament powerlessness won't be able to do anything. The boy from back then will take up the black sword. Hate and Rage are a double-edged blade. Soon, one day, he will bare his fangs against fate." Alice looked at the words over and over after reading them out loud.

"It sounds like its almost predicting something..."

"I think it is..." Alice said as she opened the box. Inside was a beautiful scouting legion symbol that had been carved out of silver and outlined with gold. ((Music Box music watch?v=HV7j9wdfsjE You don't have to listen to it, it is just the first opening in music box form. No, the music is not meant to go on for the rest of the chapter.))

"Who would send something like this?" Levi asked listening to the soft music the box played.

"I don't know but I think Irvin might want to see this." Alice said cutting the melody off, the symbol stopped spinning and the box clicked shut. "Well it looks like training is over." Alice smiled getting up from off of the ground Levi looking over at her.

"Once were done talking to Irvin we will continue our training." Alice groaned as Levi picked himself up dusting himself off. "The ground is so filthy." Once he got himself up they walked together over to the main building.

The scouting legions base is separated into different wings that branch off the large main building. Behind it all was the training fields and forest. The main building was extravagant and astonishing. Officers of all kind were enjoying themselves in the building, though there weren't many of them. There were three levels: the main floor, the lieutenants on the second and only commanders on the final floor. Beneath it all was the basement were there were jail cells that led out to the courts.

As the two walked Alice placed the music box back into the small brown box. Hoping to keep it in beautiful condition.

"Even though the words on the top are weird, the box itself is breathtaking. Someone took their heart and soul and carved it into a beautiful box. One that seems to predict the future of mankind." Alice whispered softly somewhat to herself.

"If it is predicting the future of mankind there is someone out there to end it. Which is a good thing for us but the thing is. How do we find him?" Levi responded softly back to her looking over in there direction as the climbed stairs. The box was held tightly into Alice's chest as if she were trying to protect it from something.

"Well lets just hope we can find him." Alice smiled and ran up the stairs clutching the box closer as she ran.

"Be careful!" Levi said watching her but he was a little to late as she slipped on a step. He quickly moved, catching her, using himself as a cushion, while keeping her slightly slanted against him. They didn't fall down the stairs, luckily it was only a few steps. Levi balanced him and her just right and allowed her to regain herself.

"You alright?" Levi asked her looking over her shoulder at her. She had a startled look on her face, still clutching the box to her. Shaking slightly, she nodded.

"Come on it wasn't that bad you didn't even fall down the stairs. I caught you a few steps down." He chuckled slightly as he helped her fix herself back up. Alice shook herself and her smile returned, she jumped on him giving him a hug, the box kept now in one hand.

"Thank you!" She happily said. In relief Levi laughed pressing his forehead against hers, it was something they had done as children and found no problem doing it again. Alice smiled and laughed along with him. After a few minutes they both stopped and looked at each other. They both knew were this was heading and neither minded one bit. Closing their eyes they both leaned forward. Warm bubbles formed in Alice's chest as soft lips met her own her heart started racing sending small shivers down her spine. Levi didn't feel any different feeling the same affects as her. Alice felt as strong arms wrapped firmly around her waist pulling her closer. Her cheeks became a soft rosy red as Levi slid his tongue into her mouth exploring. She gasped slightly and went along with him. It wasn't long before Levi pulled back for air. Alice's face was a light shade of pink.

"We... should get going." Alice said though she didn't move her her arms that were resting around his neck the small box still in her hands, she slowly took her hands off of him as she spoke again. "I'm sure any moment he'll notice were not training."

"Yeah your right." As he spoke he removed his hands away from around her waist. Without another word Alice ran up the stairs again, not tripping this time. She waited for him at the top.

"Come on slow poke!" She giggled and opened the door at the top of the stairs only to run face first into Commander Irvin. As she fell back the box fell out of her hands she tried to catch it as it fell, Levi caught it just in time.

"Alice, Levi? I thought I asked you to practice your hand-to-hand combat." Irvin said as he look at the two of them. "Is something wrong?"

"While training I received a package I think you should see." Alice's face turned dead serious as she got up from the ground.

"Well what is it?"

"Well show you once we get to your office." Levi said pushing past him with the box, Irvin followed behind the came Alice. The three went to the Commanders room and Alice closed the door behind them. The black haired man took the music box out of the cardboard box, placing it right in front of Irvin on his desk.

"A music box?" He questioned an amused look on his face.

"Look at the engraving on the top, 'The boy from back then will soon take up the sword. Those who lament powerlessness won't be able to do anything. The boy from back then will take up the black sword. Hate and Rage are a double-edged blade. Soon, one day, he will bare his fangs against fate.'" Alice said as she walked over to the desk. "We figured that it must be a prophecy of some sort. If it was who would have been able to predict something like this."

"If this is a prophecy then the boy in this is alive, then we may live to see the end of humanity's struggle."

"But it give us no clues. How are we gonna figure out who it is?" Levi questioned trying to figure something out.

"I think we should just watch the next few training corpse. It's says 'the boy from back then" maybe its referring to the attack on wall Maria. Which that means the boy survived and he would have a good reason for joining. All of the kids that were recovered are eligible within the next to years for the training corps, just going by the ages that were found." Alice mentioned.

"Well we are just gonna have to keep an eye on them then. In just a few months we should be getting our first batch since the attack. Trainee Corps 103rd." Irvin said as he flipped open the top of the box. The soft melody erupting from the box as the scouting legion symbol turned. "Someone must have had a lot of time on their hands to make this, and must be rich enough to afford Mahogany and Silver." Irvin examined. "I don't want word of this getting out to the military police or the garrison unit but, I want you two to go under cover and check out all of the kids from the survival group. Collect as much information as you can. Also, I want you two to take Zane. He's been working really hard on his physical training for a while now. I think he should take a break doing some other work." He paused for a second. "Take Hanji to. Levi you will be in charge. I will write a note to the Military Police telling them you guys are going to help." He wrote as he talked then handed Alice the note. "Ill hold onto the music box. You will be on this mission for a few days so pack well."

"Yes sir." Levi responded as he left the room. Alice said a quick good bye and followed him out.

* * *

**So I gave you guys a little fluff in this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it though I kinda rushed a little bit. So there is now a prophecy (yes the prophecy is lyrics from the first opening.) though I think we all know who it is about. This will bring us to the main story line in 4 years (story time) In a few chapters I will start skipping around so we can get this story up to the anime and manga. Then I will probably branch off and wedge a new story line. Well yet again I hopped you guys enjoyed it and will see you next time!**

**~Amaya**


	10. Eren Jaeger Part 2

__**Hola mi amigos! (Don't know if I wrote that right but Hello!) Konichiwa! I'm so glad to get this next chapter up and rolling. It's been a while since I've posted I know but I have been busy. Though once October is over my schedual shall be open and FREE! (Haha pun on animes) so I shall have more time to tell y'all a story. Well I hope you like this next chapter I had a hard time trying to find time to write this but I did and I am now very happy. My next update probaby won't be until November but I think you can wait. Thank you to IsraAl'Attia-Theron, featherelly, Black Fire Cat 23, RamsFan7, katz3ye, animefangirl0219, -xX, purplesheep101, Kuroarisa, Em Cay, MaryMaker6w6, FreeHugs0009, Nack3490, and Whatsername-Sama. Alright enjoy this chapter and I will talk to you afterward!**

**~Amaya**

* * *

_Last time on Street Rats~_

"_Well we are just gonna have to keep an eye on them then. In just a few months we should be getting our first batch since the attack. Trainee Corps 103__rd__." Irvin said as he flipped open the top of the box. The soft melody erupting from the box as the scouting legion symbol turned. "Someone must have had a lot of time on their hands to make this, and must be rich enough to afford Mahogany and Silver." Irvin examined. "I don't want word of this getting out to the military police or the garrison unit but, I want you two to go under cover and check out all of the kids from the survival group. Collect as much information as you can. Also, I want you two to take Zane. He's been working really hard on his physical training for a while now. I think he should take a break doing some other work." He paused for a second. "Take Hanji to. Levi you will be in charge. I will write a note to the Military Police telling them you guys are going to help." He wrote as he talked then handed Alice the note. "Ill hold onto the music box. You will be on this mission for a few days so pack well." _

_"Yes sir." Levi responded as he left the room. Alice said a quick good bye and followed him out._

* * *

_**Eren**_** Jaeger**

Landon neighed softly as Alice finished strapping the girth on the other side of his saddle. His head threw back trying to bite her as she tightened up a few latches. She pushed his face away as it got closer to her own.

"You almost ready to head out." Hanji asked the golden eyed girl as she tied her bags to her horse, Alice followed her example and strapped her bags over the back of her own horse. Alice looked over her horse as she heard a some what familiar voice.

"I'm coming with you guys, I asked Commander Irvin and he said that I can come." Lilyann said, she stood there next to Levi her arms crossed.

"Well do you have a note? Saying you can come." Levi asked, not even looking at her. He stood there reorganizing things in his bag that was strapped onto the side of his horse.

"This isn't school Levi. I was told I can come so I am." Lilyann stated as she walked away from the conversation, knowing she won over the Corporal.

"How did she find out?" Levi commented looking over to Hanji. Hanji quickly ducked behind Alice trying to hide the best she could behind the girls small frame. Just as quickly was she ducked behind her, she moved swiftly to the side. Levi just sighed and continued getting ready.

"So by the looks of things, I'm guessing you told her." Alice said looking over her shoulder at her friend.

"Well she was wondering were I was going. I can't lie to her." Hanji explained coming out of her space behind Alice. "She's like my little sister and, there is also no possible way I can lie to that face." Hanji smiled turning around to tend to her horse. Zane was finishing up his packing as well while Lilyann was starting to get ready. She had brought down bags with her. They probably held her clothes and stuff. It didn't take long for all of the to get ready.

"Is everyone ready?" Levi asked us all, her was already mounted onto his horse. Zane and Hanji were up on there steads as well. Alice had an easy time getting up without her maneuver gear on. Since they were going to be dealing with civilians they were not permitted to use their gear.

"Yes sir!" Hanji cheerfully said. The only way her voice could have seemed more happy is if she was telling her fabulous stories to her newly captures titans. While Hanji did that Zane just nodded his head while I did the same.

"Yes." Lilyann spoke as she got up onto her horse.

"Alright." Levi quickly did a once over in his head. "Lets get a move on I want to get there as soon as possible." With that Levi urged his horse forward, carving out our expedition trail. As we all galloped along side by side in there small group. Alice fell into a position in the back along side Zane.

"I don't think I've met you before. Though I did see you this morning." Zane spoke looking over to Alice. "My name is Zane. Zane Brandt." Zane gave a large toothy grin as he rode along.

"Alice Lockheart. It's nice to meet you Zane." Alice smiled sweetly. As the two rode along they talked about random things as they waited for the small journey to become shorter. It wasn't long before they had reached the small city of Calem, which was only a 15 minute ride from the Scouting head quarters. When they reached the town entrance the small town was packed. Refuges littered the streets and kids without parents huddled closely together. Alice couldn't look back at the kids, knowing what it was like to have lived on the streets. They didn't even get a part of the way down the streets when they were stopped by the military police.

"What is the titan bait doing here?" One of the officers said snickering to his buddy afterwords. The two men stood there a smirk on there face, as almost giving off their big ego's. Their faces gave off a light pink hue, signaling they had one to many drinks. Messy hair that made it look like they just took a nap, laid on top of their heads. While, glassy eyes shone in the sun with little interest at all. Levi just sucked his teeth and handed them the note they were to receive. As the two men read the letter they laughed.

"Why would we need help from you guys?! You couldn't even save them when they were attacked! What makes you think you can do any better job then us?" The second man finally spoke.

"We would never ask help from drunk bastards. That's the difference between us." Levi said urging his horse forward taking the note from the two drunk men. We all followed closely not paying any attention to the men as they shout angrily behind us. Further down the street, we were directed to their stationary head quarters. Once there Levi hopped down going in alone to explain everything that was going on. He came out his nonchalant look on his face like always.

"Were starting with giving out today's rations at lunch. Get down and lets go. They said we can leave the horses here." Levi spoke as he guided his horse over to a post tying him there. The four of them followed his example. As Alice got off she stretched and let out a huff of air. Hanji walked over poking her in the side as she stretched, causing her to slightly giggle clutching her sides.

"Don't do that." Alice said as Hanji just laughed for really no reason. The small unit moved as one over to the station they had been assigned. Hanji, and Lilyann were guards to make sure no fights over food broke out. Zane made sure that each station got food to give out. While Alice and Levi handed out the food. 1 loaf of bread, that was all they were to hand out once the bell rang.

"Don't you think this is just to little for a whole day?" Alice commented as she helped prepared their station.

"It is but this is what we were ordered to do. We can't go against them. You and I both know this may be a little but it is a lot better than nothing." At that moment after he spoke the bell rang, signaling for the refugees to come a grab their rations. Kids, woman, and men all visited to retrieve their portions. One after another Alice quietly watched every kid as they received their stuff. Observing the kids, for anything that might lead them to what they were looking for. Levi kept his eyes open as well not only watching but listening to their conversations.

"I'm so glad that we finally get our rations today! I haven't been able to get my share in a few days."

"Yeah I know the line was so backed up yesterday I got to the counter just as they had closed for the day."

As Alice kept handing out food, something caught her attention. A young boy was picking a fight with member of the Garrison Unit. The small boy had kicked the larger man in the shin. His blue eyes filled with what seemed to be hatred and anger that swelled inside him. A burning desire for something more.

"What the hell?! You damn kid!" The Garrison unit member said raising his fist and punching the child in the face. One of the other Garrison unit members stood next to his friend a surprised look on his face, but that quickly changed to a smile as he kicked the kid down to the ground. A lump formed in Alice's throat and saw the opportunity to go and help the child Levi holding her back shaking his head.

"You don't know what it's like! You've never seen it!" The small child said rolling over on the floor looking at the two adults. The smug looks on there faces disappeared. "You've never seen what the Titans do to people!" Tears welled in the boys eyes a red mark on his cheek.

"Shut up!" The man moved forward towards the boy, and a blonde boy interjected in front of him.

"I apologize! He's just hungry and irritable! That's why he so rudely lashed out at an adult..." As the blonde boy spoke a girl arrived on the scene bending down the the first child. "I'm very sorry!" Once again the soldier was taken aback as a crowd of people looked at him.

"Man...It's 'cause of _us _that you guys aren't starving to death, you know! Even you kids oughta be thankful to us!" With that the man started walking away. Alice saw as Hanji moved closer to the boys and girl to maybe catch their names after the incident with Zane kept watching.

"Of course!" The blonde haired boy turned to his friend as he spoke.

"Damn. I refuse to let _them _take care of me." The boy got up.

"Eren lets go." The black haired girl spoke walking off the two boys and Hanji following. The three children walked off over to the outside hall. The boy who had been attack was sitting on the wall while the other two surrounded him while they talked.

"I'm going back. To Wall Maria. I'm going to destroy every last Titan!"

"Eren...You're not being serious, are you?" The blonde boy spoke softly.

"I'm serious!" Eren jumped down off of the wall confronting his friend. "I'm not like those guys who do nothing but act tough inside the walls!" Eren lifted his hand throwing his bread on the ground. "I don't need this crap!" The blonde boy fumbled it in his hands after catching it before it hit the ground.

"Eren! You'll starve to death!"

"Doesn't it bother you at all?! It's because we take everyone's charity that we can't beat the Titans!"

"It's impossible! There _is _no beating them! All we can do is live inside the walls! If we tray anything, we'll die! Just like my mom and dad!"

"So you're just gonna grovel to them then?! That's not shameful to you?"

"There's...There's nothing we can do for now!"

"That's just an excuse! If you wanna live like livestock forever, go ahead! You wimp!" That was the last comment made as the black haired girl punched Eren in the face causing his to fall down yet again.

"Mikasa..." The blonde haired boy said clutching the bread Eren had tossed earlier close to his chest.

"If Armin's a wimp, then so are we." Mikasa's voice was soft and smooth just like silk. "Whether it was running from Titans or fleeing the town, we didn't manage anything on our own. We even had help finding food today. There's mo way such powerless people can defeat even a single one of those Titans. Staying alive is what matters most. Just like your mother said." Mikasa walked forward and taking the bread from Armin's hands as she walked over to Eren, shoving the bread in his mouth. Causing the boy to go wide eyed.

"Mikasa!" Armin said watching the scene in front of him.

"You have to eat and stay alive. I _won't _let you starve to death." Tears formed in Eren's eyes as she spoke. After that was done Hanji left remember the three kids names. Armin, Mikasa, and Eren. The day soon finished up not long after. They ended the rations once all the refuges had been fed, the rest of the food to be given out tomorrow. Out of the 5 that came only 1 had gotten any data at all. There day ended early and they were soon led to the hotel they were to stay in for the next few nights. Though there was only two rooms. One for the girls, the other for the boys. The three girls grabbed their bags and went to their room which was right next to the boys. Once in the room, they quickly encountered a problem.

"So who is gonna get the sofa?" Lilyann said looking at their situation. Only two beds and three girls, the beds not being big enough to fit 2 people.

"I guess I'll take it." Alice spoke up placing her bag on the sofa.

"You know normally those things are very uncomfortable. Also can be bad for your back." Hanji commented.

"I could care less if it was uncomfortable. I'm also pretty sure my back will be fine. A little pain never did any harm for anyone, in my opinion it just makes you stronger." Alice said sitting down on her 'bed' and sliding her boots off. Her coat sliding off as well, making a messy pile on her bed.

"Hey do you guys mind if I take a bath first?" Alice asked getting up and stretching.

"I'm okay with that, what about you Lilyann?" Hanji looked over at her friend.

"I'm fine with that. Just don't take to long." With that Alice took a change of clothes in with her into the bathroom. She locked the door behind her, turning the bath water on. As the tub filled, she silently slipped off the straps that weighed her down constricting her small body. Next came the loose top and tight pants. The socks came off as well as her undergarments just as the water finished. Alice stopped the clear liquid from flowing out of the metal pipe. As she stepped in she remover her hair from the braid. Slowly Alice stepped into the water sinking quickly. Then just sat there her face in the water up to her nose so she could still breathe. Her mind drifting on the scene she had seen earlier. Bouncing around ideas, her head was boggled. 'I wonder if those kids had anything to do with the prophecy.' 'Eren...Mikasa...Armin...' The names of the three kids ingrained into her mind. 'There probably just some unknown kids. The blonde one seemed to be the smartest of the three. Though, Eren seemed to be the leader of the small group. Mikasa seemed to be the protector the strongest, wanting to keep the two boys alive.'

((Alice 13 Levi 16))

_"Just go to bed. I'm pretty sure they didn't follow us. You need your sleep." Levi said as he sat next to Alice who was laying under a jacked on the ground. The only light that shed on them from under a tree, was the moons soft glow. No breeze graced them on that summer night. _

_"Are you sure? You haven't slept in a few days Levi." She commented sitting up looking him in the eyes. "If anyone needs sleep it's you. You can't keep doing this. Just let me sit guard tonight Ill be fine tomorrow." Levi just shook his head placing a hand on her cheek stroking it lightly with his thumb, smiling. _

_"No it's alright. I'll protect you, even if it kills me. Why? Because your my only friend, the only one who has put their faith in me. I told you the day your parents I would keep you safe and that;s what I am going to do." _

Alice soon stopped the flashback any farther. She shook it off and continued thinking about the children. Ideas popped up in and out but soon after a while she let her mind go blank, enjoying the quiet time she had. The soft sound of swooshing water as it hit the side of the tub, calming her disheveled mind. Knowing that she was gonna be in a room with Hanji all night she knew something was bound to happen at any moment. She sat there unwinding for another minute before deciding to get out. The water skidding off of her body and black into the tub as she got out wrapping herself delicately in a towel. As she did that there was a knock at the door.

"After the three of us takes a bath were gonna go down and meet the boys at a local place alright." Lilyann said through the door.

"Alright thanks for telling me." Alice quickly dried her body off before getting dressed. Once she was dressed she allowed the bath water to drain from the tub so that the next girl could have fresh water. The golden eyed girl walked out of the bathroom putting her hair in a messy bun as she did so. As she walked out Lilyann walked into the bathroom. Then Hanji. In the mean time while she waited, Alice sat on her 'bed' and wrote down in her journal/diary. Ever since Alice had joined the Scouting Legion she has written down every single detail that has happened while she has been here.

"Alright, y'all ready to go." Hanji said coming out in casual clothes. They all headed out of their hotel room and down the stairs into the small lobby. They left the hotel together, not much conversation going on between them, and made their way to the meeting place, which was a small park in the center of the town. The two boys were already there at a park table waiting. Files spread out all over the table of multiple children that were there that day. The three girls sat down at the table. Hanji and Zane sitting together, Lilyann and Levi sat together while Alice sat on her own.

It was still light out but the sun was starting to set. The activity in the park was no more as the 5 sat there.

"So I think today went better then expected." Levi said as the girls settled in. "We found at least 10 children that were here in the city. Were going to be leaving early tomorrow to move to another site and look again. But I was able to get the files of all of the kids that were here. Annie Leonhardt; Female, born March 22, 13 years old, and her home district is unknown,. She has blonde hair blue eyes, she is believed that her descendants come from Germany. Armin Arlert; Male, born November 23, 12 years old, from Shiganshina, friends with Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Jaeger as observed earlier today. Blonde hair blue eyes, German. Mikasa Ackerman; Female, born February 10, 12 years old, from Shiganshina, friends with Armin Arlert, and Eren Jaeger. Black hair, black eyes, and Oriental. Eren Jaeger; Male, born March 30, 12 years old, from Shiganshina, friends with Armin and Mikasa. Brown hair blue eyes and German." Levi continued and listed 3 more children.

"Hmm a small group of children. I would have thought there would be more." Hanji said thinking.

"Wait why are we looking at children I never got a briefing on this mission." Lilyann commented looking at Armin Arlert's folder.  
"Its about a music box Alice received in the mail yesterday. Something was written on the top which might be the key to man kinds victory against the Titans. It prophesied a boy saving the human race." Levi told her. Lilyann looked slightly shocked.

"Are you even sure the kid will be here. He or she might be on the other side. Heck if you think about it they might not even be refuges. For all we know it could be some snobby kid for wall Shina." Lilyann pointed out. Though Alice quickly inverted.

"_The boy from back then will soon take up the sword. Those who lament powerlessness won't be able to do anything. The boy from back then will take up the black sword. Hate and Rage are a double-edged blade. Soon, one day, he will bare his fangs against fate. _I believe it is implying a child who experienced something tragic and this would be the place to start. There are only 3 refugee camps. This being one of them. I'm pretty sure that a child from wall Shina could have experienced something tragic like these kids." Alice spoke.

"How did you remember that?" Levi asked though all he got was a shrug from her. Then their meeting continued. They came to a conclusion to talk more once the go to the next camp tomorrow.

"Alright well I'm not even hungry anymore so I think I'm gonna head back so I will see you all later." Alice said standing up from the table. It was dark out the sun had set and the lanterns shone on a path that led to the hotel. The moon dark not wanting to show his face to the world that night.

"You should't head back by yourself you know. I'll go with you I'm whipped myself." Hanji added standing as well. Lilyann did the same.

"Well then I guess the three of you are leaving and going to bed. Zane and I will have fun and go get some dinner." Levi said as he watched the girls walk away. "Alright see you bright and early!"

* * *

**Sorry that the ending was a little cheesy! I just wanted to get this chapter done and over with since I was so close to finishing it. Well thank you for reading and hopefully I will be able to get the next chapter up a lot quicker I got this one up. Thank you for reading, favorite, follow and review for more. Until next time my pretties ;)**

**~Amaya**


	11. The Meeting

**Hey guys~~ Whats up?! It's been a while hasn't it. So who got the new pokemon game! I did and it was great I love it I've already beat the Elite Four. Now I hope you guys are ready for this chapter. You finally see what the 'bet' is. Sorry if grammar is off and stuff I didn't ready it before so pardon my errors. It feels good to be posting again. So happy reading!**

* * *

_Last time on street rats~_

_"The boy from back then will soon take up the sword. Those who lament powerlessness won't be able to do anything. The boy from back then will take up the black sword. Hate and Rage are a double-edged blade. Soon, one day, he will bare his fangs against fate. I believe it is implying a child who experienced something tragic and this would be the place to start. There are only 3 refugee camps. This being one of them. I'm pretty sure that a child from wall Shina could have experienced something tragic like these kids." Alice spoke._

_"How did you remember that?" Levi asked though all he got was a shrug from her. Then their meeting continued. They came to a conclusion to talk more once the go to the next camp tomorrow._

_"Alright well I'm not even hungry anymore so I think I'm gonna head back so I will see you all later." Alice said standing up from the table. It was dark out the sun had set and the lanterns shone on a path that led to the hotel. The moon dark not wanting to show his face to the world that night._

_"You should't head back by yourself you know. I'll go with you I'm whipped myself." Hanji added standing as well. Lilyann did the same._

_"Well then I guess the three of you are leaving and going to bed. Zane and I will have fun and go get some dinner." Levi said as he watched the girls walk away. "Alright see you bright and early!"_

The next two days passed by quickly. Only about 3 more children fitting their descriptions that they had found profiles for. Some had been burned or had been lost with the great wall. But all in all they did a good job. On the third day they had gotten back late to HQ and had quickly gone to bed. Only Alice and Levi remained up to give the mission details to Irvin.

"So I''m assuming the mission went well?" Levi nodded to his commander placing the 10 files on his desk.

"We had found more then that but records were lost. Were sorry but I might be able to find them if I can snoop around." Alice suggested. But received a shaking head.

"No I need you here to finish the training you started a while ago. As long as you can finish your training before winter time I might let you do that with some of the other people I brought into this little 'program'." Levi furrowed his eye brows at the last word 'program'.

"What do you mean by program sir?" Levi asked Alice nodding at his question also wondering.

"Well did you guys think that you were the only criminals I brought here. You are just two of the 30: pairs, singles, and groups. It's a little experiment of my own if you will. If the price is right I think criminals will do anything. Don't worry non of the 'others' know about this either but, I will call you all to the meeting room tomorrow afternoon so you can see." Alice bristled at this. She didn't like the sound of this at all. Levi could sense her disturbance.

"What do you mean? I don't get it at all." Levi said stepping forward gesturing his arms outward.

"Well your the one who agreed to this. This was part of the bet, don't you remember? It's just a simple game to save humanity the quickest. You'll see later." Irvin said, "Your dismissed see you in the morning bright and early."

"Come on." Alice grabbed Levi by the wrist and pulled him out of the room. Both of them seeming to have tension building up inside them. They exited the office and quickly made their way outside, were an argument erupted.

"So now will you tell me what this t was?! I'm starting to be grabbed into something I didn't sign up for!"

"I...I told him that I would participate in this game and then he said he would release you! I have no idea what the game was. All he told me was to kill. That's what I've been doing."

"Why would you accept something like that when you don't know what the game was?! Are you stupid?!"

"No I was in love! I was tired I was restless not knowing what was happening to you! I wanted to see you just one more time before I was set in the ground! But, he's offered me a second chance I didn't care what the price was at the time! Just knowing that I got to see you again made me so happy. You were the only person who saved me, gave me a reason to live." Levi said just pouring his feeling basically into his speech. Alice look a little shocked but didn't say anything. "It's getting late I should get going. You need to get some sleep." Levi started walking away and Alice just watched him but, not for long. She reached out and ran quickly after him. Crashing into him, wrapping her arms around his torso from behind. Shoving her face in his back as she spoke.

"I'm sorry Levi for yelling at you. I shouldn't have. I'm just afraid...of what this might hold." She felt him turn around in the semi-embrace, she moved her hands up to cup his face. "I just hope that in the end you'll still love me." That was the last thing said before she kissed him. It didn't take him to long either to return the kiss. A sweet moment of bliss, passion and desire. Though it was supposed to be a short kiss, it seemed to turn in to what it had been a few days before in the stair case. They broke for air after a while.

"Why don't you come to my place. We can have some tea and talk it over." Levi suggested and Alice nodded.

"I'd like that." Alice smiled.

The next night came quickly. During the day Alice's training was straight on schedule. She continued learning to use her hearing over her sight. After a while in her training Irvin had her train side-by-side with some of the best in the Scouting Legion, even then she was able to keep up now. As day turned the beautiful shade of pink orange the anticipation of what this game was seemed to bubble inside both Alice and Levi.

"All special corpse please report to the meeting room at once Commander Irvin is waiting your arrival in the main building. I repeat, all special corpse please report to the meeting room in the main building." The loud speaker spoke alerting the whole base of the meeting.

"I guess that's us." Alice said arising from her seat at the dinner table.

"Alright lets get this done and over with." Levi commented a few steps ahead of her already throwing what was left of his dinner out. "Hurry up."

"Right!" The brown haired girl quickly got up from her seat following him throwing her stuff away. The two quickly made their way to the meeting room. Levi showing her the way to the area.

"This is so stupid, why are we here? Huh! Give me an answer damn it!" As they walked into a room a large man was looking at Irvin almost screaming in his face.

"Well if you calm down and take a seat I will explain when everyone get's here I'll explain it. Were just waiting on one more person now." The commanders voice was calm even as the man screamed in his face. In the meeting room was a large round table a lot of people took most of the spot a lot were standing. A small button and speaker sat in front of the main chair. "Can Aponivi Michaelis please join us in the meeting room." Irvin spoke into the loud speaker projecting all over campus.

"Can you not do that. I was just about to enter the room." A pale girl said coming in her red eyes darting around the room. Her left arm rubbing the other but quickly pulled down her sleeve slightly as if trying to cover the scars that could be seen even without covering them. Her skin gave off a pinkish tint. Alice immediately knew what they were from while Levi stared thinking hard at the girl as she gave a small wave to him. After the Levi instantly recognized her.

"She was a cellmate of mine, she looks nice with meat on her bones. The last time I saw her she was skin and bones." Levi said pulling Alice over to some available seats.

"Good now were all here." Irvin quickly closed the door. "It's nice to see all 30 of you here together. My 30 game players."

"Just spit it out old man we don't have time for your rambling." A man yelled out a scar ran down his face from his forehead all the way down to his chin. It cut through his lip and down his nose down his eye as well, though his eye was open were the scar was it was milky. Giving you the chills when you look directly at it.

"Alright. I will." Commander smirked. "First I will remind you all why you are here and not in a cell rusting or in the experimental lab slowly rotting in you own self. You were all made a deal. You got what you all wanted now it is time for my end. I told you all it would be coming, I picked you all for a specific reason. Your all good at what you do, killing, now I need you to do that for me."

"No problem, who do you want dead Commander?" A big busted girl called out lust filled her eyes as she looked at him. Another girl stood next to her her hands on her small waist cocking her head looking at everyone else. The two looked like twins both with blonde hair and striking purple eyes that could see into the deepest core of your soul, making you wither into nothing bigger then a speck.

"Well what does our organization do. We kill Titans. That's what I want but, it is a game. You are all the best of the best some of the worst criminals these walls have ever seen are in this room. Like you two." He pointed to the two girls in the back. "'The Sexy Killers' Lizzy Fluery and Amelia Fluery murdered 87 men. You would prostitute yourselves and kill them in their sleep stealing their belongings to survive. 'The Lonely Lovers'." The Commander pointed to a pair in the corner. The male was missing his leg while the girl was skinny obviously she had just come here recently. "Vivianna Vale and James Madia. You two killed 42 including those killed in the experimental lab and jail. The girl would lure people into the alleys while the boy would kill them. Then my favorite, the ones I believe will win this bet who have the highest kill score. 'The Street Rat's' Alice Lockheart and Levi Rivalle. With 142 kills under their belt including those they killed in both the experimental lab and jail. Though when they were arrested they only had 17 kills combined though that was all the military could trace back to them. They didn't account for 76 kills they committed as children." All eyes were on them. "You would do anything to get there attention then kill them instantly but only took what was necessary to survive. The two of you sold drugs for cash for food but, while you supplied yourselves with food you gave food to children who couldn't do what you do. Sometimes not eating for days just to let others eat."

"Well that's stupid why would you do that?! Only the strongest survive if you were being strong then why feed the weak?!"

"It may be a dog eat dog world out there but even if you can lend a helping hand it may help you in the long run." Alice spoke her whole body language changed. Instead of being happy and cheerful like normal as the conversation changed so did her mood. She had become more serious, her partner did as well.

"I see faces of people that we have helped in here, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be here if we hadn't given up the last scrap of bread we had, or even given you a blanket on the harsh winter nights. If we had been selfish we wouldn't have been caught and would still most likely be on the streets. None of you would have survived if it hadn't been for that nice act. I admit it but I was saved to. Given a chance of hope just through a smile, a new friend." Levi added in.

"He's right if it hadn't been for them to help me and Ash we would probably have died in a fight." A small girl spoke up she was around the age of 14 her older brother stood next to her he was only 2 years older. Both had the same black hair and purple eyes that caused Alice to shiver every time she looked into them.

"Why don't we get back on track now." Irvin imputed, "As I was saying earlier. You are all the best criminals for the job. As you know, the Scouting Legions goal is to be able to save humanity and rid the titans from the earth." He paused, "I want all of you to kill as many as you can, simple enough right. You will work in your criminal pair if you are in pairs and work alone if you are solo. But, if you fall into the bottom 15." Irvin drew his pointer finger across his throat. "You will be killed if you already haven't been by the time this game is over." Conversations erupted and some people started crying terrified. Though some remained silent. "Some of you will die from Titans others from my own blade. If you haven't noticed on you maneuver gear for those of you that have completed training there is a counted hooked into you blades. It counts every titan you kill. There will be 2 winners 1 solo player and 1 team. Teams your points will be added up since there is only 2 people in each team here. The top person in each category will win."

"What will they win?" Someone asked from the back.

"Ill tell you once I finish explaining. Now, the way I will get the losing people will be by taking everyone's points and seeing who has the lowest points out of everyone but, if you are in the winning team you have immunity unless your points are far from the other soldiers. Like for instance, one person has 127 kills while the other has 5 kills. If there is a big gap in kills, like more then 50 you will not have immunity."

"What do we get if we win? And when will this game end?" Levi said his interest peeked.

"The game will end when humanity wins against the Titans, also you can get immunity by saving humanity. Finally, if you win you will be considered a noble in the new world but, for certain you will be free. For those you are not killed will be put back into jail or into the experimental institute were they came from. If you do not want to participate then speak now I will take you back to the place you came here from. Other then those few things it's all fair game just don't kill people you are up against. I will know and will find out." No one objected and Irvin took this.

"Alright then I will see you all bright and early." Irvin dismissed everyone.

"I wasn't expecting that at all..." Levi said as he watched the Commander. Everyone seemed a little distraught, though they all filtered out of the room quickly.

"I don't think anyone was. But, I guess that it's just the easiest way for him to reach his goal. We have nothing to give up and were willing to do anything to do something to make us feel alive again." Aponivi commented.

"Its nice to see you again Aponivi." Levi said, "Those I guess in this situation it isn't."

"Well I don't know about you but, I'm sure I'm gonna win the individual. More then likely your gonna win as well since you the favorites. You both have a target on your back just from him saying that. Also you kill count doesn't help either." She paused, "Well I'm heading out now. I shall see you all in a few hours. Nice seeing you again Levi it's nice to finally see the person you've been talking about all of those years." Aponivi smiled at both of them before taking her leave.

"Who was that?" Alice questioned looking at Levi with a slightly confused face.

"Her and I shared a cell for a few years so we know each other pretty well. It's been a while since I've seen her though. She was taken here 4 years ago, though I've been here for 1 and half so I'm surprised I haven't seen her around." Levi said as they started walking.

"That is a little odd." Alice commented before being quiet.

"Levi can I speak to you for a moment. Alone." A voice called the two turned around and saw Aponivi standing there.

"Uh yeah sure. Alice I'll see you tomorrow alright. Good night." He smiled before turning around.

"Good night." Alice said he voice trailing off as she started to walk away, she sighed. "Just my luck an old friend turns up just as I start getting closer to him...So much happened in the last 4 years that I haven't seen him. It's like we've become two different people from who we were before. It's scary because I don't want that to happen." Alice talked to herself, her eyes tearing up slightly. "I want everything to be the way it was before but,...I guess that will never happen." While she talked to herself she found herself back into the female dorms. Almost at her room. In her room she was all alone, Petra had gone to the new training facility they set up somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Now that reality was starting to hit her in the face she wanted to be alone and that was what she got for the rest of the night.

* * *

**So I hope you guys enjoyed this! I'm working on a new story called "The Dragon Princess" it is a Fairy Tail fanfic probably going to be Sting x OC it might be Hibiki x OC but I haven't decided yet. xD SO i shall give you a preview of the first chapter now it will be the first page of the RAW edition so don't expect everything to be prefect. The OC character is Melanie she has a twin brother and his name is Lucius. Enjoy! **

* * *

The air was thin in the cave as a girl around the age of 17 staggered in. Her black hair matted to her face from sweat, scarlet liquid dripping down her right arm. A crescent shape rest upon her forehead in a light purple color. Her left hand applying pressure to the major wound on her right arm. The once white dress she wore was ash filled and bloodied.

"Get in and hurry! I don't know how much longer I can protect you!" A male voice resounded through the cave the beautiful girl slightly stood in. Loud booms, crashes sounded from outside the entrance to the enchanting cave. The glowing teal cave walls trembled as another loud crash sounded.

"Lucius...You can't protect me any longer for we are outnumbered. Our only...option is to...seal ourselves and escape." The girl groaned through gritted teeth, her knees gave out causing her to slide down the icy walls of the cave.

"God of protection give me the power, Dragon wall of iridescence." A large iridescent wall appeared in front of the cave entrance. A boy around the same age as the girl stood there. Beat up, tattered. Her wore fancy attire which wasn't very presentable to anyone. Blood covered him making it impossible to tell were it was coming from.

"Lucius...how long do you think we have?"

"Not long at all 10 minutes at most. Though these hunters are relentless. I don't think Igneel will be able to stand them any longer. But, Don't worry my sister everything will be fine." Lucius sail moving closer to his sister. A glowing orb rested on his forehead it glowed a light green color.  
Goddess of the Earth orince of the light, give me the power to heal the bright." Lucius's hands glowed a beautiful green color as he touched his sisters right arm. The wound closed leaving the iron liquid in it's place. "Melanie the only way to save ourselves is to go to the human world." The girl shook her head.

"We've only heard stories of that world from the Dragons! We don't know anything about that place!" Melanie's melodic voice filled the cave. Worry pain and sorrow could be detected along the musical phrase. Fear could be seen in her golden eyes.

"Don't forget Sigurd. We can summon him once we get there. He'll help us."

"But what if we don't fit in? Do all humans have marks on their forehead like us? Do they all have dragon friends?" Melanie spewed quickly unable to keep up with the questions in her head.

"I don't know. I guess we will see when we get there. Let's just open the gate and figure things out there." Lucius said grabbing her hand pulling her up. The girl leaned on her brother, using him to steady herself. The both moved to the center of the cave. The teal walls glistening as the sounds outside got louder and louder. The floor shaking beneath their feet.

"The wall won't hold up much longer. Let's do this quick." Lucius grabbed his sisters other hand while still holding the other.

"Oh heavens give me the key, to unlock the world that stands before me. Through the darkest day and the lightest night. Show us the way through the gate." Melanie said first trying to remember the enchantment.

"Goddess of the Earth guide us through the gate. Open the world before our eyes."

"Open in the name of the prince and princess of dragons! Open the gate to the human world!" With that chant together a gate opened between their bodies.

* * *

**So that was the first part of the new story I'm writing. I hope you enjoyed that! Comment, Review, and Follow or Favorite or Both! I shall have the new story up soon and if you want tell me which story you think will be better: Hibiki x OC or Sting x OC**


End file.
